Behind closed doors
by Threegreenbeans
Summary: Full summary inside, RussiaxAmerica, Human names used.
1. Prologue

Behind closed doors

Summary: Russia and his siblings are taken out of the care of their abusive relatives and sent to live with his sister Ukraine, things are okay until Ukraine brings in her new boyfriend and things start to take a turn for the worse. Now juggling school, two jobs, and his siblings can Russia make it work between himself and America? Human names used, IvanxAlfred

Prologue

"_Scum! You dare defy me!" Ivan's uncle hissed while bringing a pool-stick hard across his back, making Ivan grunt in pain. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see his younger brother Toris receiving the same abuse but with a broomstick. "L-leave him alone!" Russia hissed in pain.  
>"What? You have no say here <em>nephew_!" His uncle said the word as if it was a terrible lie. Ivan had forgotten what he had done that made his uncle so angry, usually his drunkard of an uncle would go off for anything, like not cleaning one speck of dust of the table or something like that. _

_"W-what are you doing Uncle-!" Ivan heard someone being slapped to the ground and he tilted his head upwards a fraction and saw Eduard clutching his red face between his hands, his glasses skewed somewhere on the floor. That was it! No one messed with his siblings! Not even their own uncle. Ivan, with great difficulty, raised himself off the floor and threw himself at his uncle who was advancing on his fallen brother._

_"Stay away from him!" Ivan roared and threw the man into the wall, his uncle being bigger than him, threw him to the floor and kicked him in the abdomen. He coughed up blood and pleaded silently to Eduard and Toris to let it be and go. Toris was sprawled on the floor, blood seeping out of his mouth and his eyes half closed. Eduard was searching for his spectacles in vain for every time he got near them their cousin stomped on his hand making him recoil._

_'Raivis. Where's Raivis?' Ivan thought blearily, he barely made out the figure sobbing in the corner. 'He's okay. For now.' Ivan thought with some relief._

_"Weaklings, fetch me Natalia, she will be of use to me for entertainment." Their uncle laughed harshly._

_"Don't touch her!" Ivan screamed, fearing for his sister's safety. He was rewarded with a harsh slap. _

_"Ivan! Ivan!" Toris cried, his frame shaking with sobs as he had finally woken up. Toris was always beaten the worst since he was adopted, his uncle despised the mere sight of him which made Ivan's blood boil with hatred for his once caring uncle. Ivan finally came to a decision, to save his siblings he would do anything to protect them. Anything._

_"Uncle please, leave them be. Beat me instead! Please!" Their uncle turned around in shock but nonetheless pushed him even more against the floor until Ivan thought he would break a rib._

_"Filth, scum, caring so much for your siblings. Makes me sick!" His uncle grabbed Ivan's ash colored locks and forced his amethyst eyes to meet the same color. He pushed Ivan's face back into the floor and promptly placed a foot on his head. They stayed like that until Ivan drifted off into a familiar and kind darkness. The next he awoke he was in his shared bed with Toris, Eduard, and Raivis. All three nursing an injury of some sort, some more than others. Toris held his bruised jaw and black eye while Eduard grasped his purple and black cheek and cut forehead, Raivis clutched at his cut arms and what seemed to be burns._

_"It burns so much!" He cried, holding his arms. The bastard must've rubbed salt and lemon juice into the wounds again._

_"I know Raivis, let us sleep and dream of better days. Let us dream of the future." Toris sighed._

_"If we are still alive by then." Eduard grumbled to himself._

_"I will make sure of it brothers." Ivan promised._

**A/N: Um, hello so this is my first fanfiction and my first Hetalia fanfiction review so I can do better next time! Longer chapters!**


	2. Mercy has smiled upon me For now

Behind closed doors

A/N: I'm making up a city. I tried New York but for some reason that was troublesome for me ***Rolls eyes at own stupidity***

Chapter 1: Mercy has smiled upon me. For now.

WARNING: Prussia is a bit of a jerk in this, I apologize.

Ivan unpacked his things with little difficulty, he placed things across the room while his big sister watched in the door way, amused.

"Little brother let me help you." She said and grabbed his bag of clothes and placed them on hangers and stuffed them into the tiny closet. After two years of abuse the now seventeen year old and his siblings came to live with their twenty year old bigger sister.

"Zanks, now that I'm done I'll go see if Toris needs help or somezing." Ivan fake smiled and crossed the hallway to his little brother's room. Raivis, Toris, and Eduard all shared a room, but they didn't mind since the room was the biggest in the old house. Eduard was currently working on fixing his digital clock their sister bought him, Raivis and Toris were trying (and failing) to hang the curtains. Ivan laughed and gave Raivis a boost up, promptly dropping him whence they were done.

"Ow! That hurt you bully!" Raivis shouted from the floor.

"What is a big brozer for, da?" Ivan said, helping Raivis up with a small tug. Although the siblings tried to ignore it, they felt anger towards their bigger sister, while they were being mercilessly beaten at their uncle's home she was off God knows where doing God knows what. Still they felt grateful to her for bringing them out of their own personal hells. Of course their wounds were still very fresh, they finally left their guardians place just few days ago, the court date was in a few more days. Ivan remembered the day when he was sent to that horrid place, being only fifteen at the time.

_"Now Ivan you must be a good boy, okay?" His nurse told him sternly, her young face aged beyond her years. Ivan nodded, his parents were well off so they could afford nannies, nurses, butlers, and chauffeurs. They usually busied themselves in politics and very occasionally the Russian underworld. _

_"Papa and momma would be angry if you misbehaved, da?" She asked, straightening out his coat before sending him and his siblings off to the train. Ivan nodded._

_"Da." He agreed. She smiled at him, warmly and kindly, it made the nervous feeling inside Ivan dissipate for a moment._

_"Remember," she became stern once more, "do not talk to strangers and make sure that none of your siblings wander off."_

_"Da." Once again she smiled and surprised him by hugging him tightly afraid as if he might disappear._

_"Please take care Ivan, you are like a son to me." She whispered sadly. Ivan remembered that she couldn't bare children._

_"Da." He breathed and she let go and ushered him and his siblings onto the train. Waving vigorously as it began to move, Ivan's nurse drifted out of sight._

Ivan shook his head to clear his head, he noticed that all three of his brothers were looking at him oddly. "Anyway, let's go down and get something to eat." Toris said. They filed out and Raivis playfully challenged Ivan and Toris to a race down the banister.

"Your on!" Toris laughed.

"Da." Ivan agreed.

Raivis seated himself upon the banister, making sure he wouldn't slip off and meet his death.

"Start counting!" He shouted at them and pushed himself to a start. Ivan and Toris started to count the seconds

"Twenty seconds!" They both bellowed. Raivis groaned in disappointment. Next Toris sat himself upon the banister. "Eduard! Catch me!" Toris called to their brother who was already on the landing. He turned around to object but Toris was already speeding towards him. After nineteen seconds sliding on the banister Toris flew (yes flew) into Eduard, knocking them both over, they began to wrestle and Ivan took his place on the banister and without hesitation pushed himself. Toris saw him coming and jumped out of the way. Sadly Eduard and Raivis weren't as quick.

BAM!

Raivis and Eduard were in a heap underneath their eldest brother who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Hm, comfy." Ivan laughed.

"Yeah, now get off!" Eduard flailed underneath Ivan.

"Nyet, I don't think I will."

"Ivaaaan!" Raivis whined and Ivan relented.

"You are no fun Raivis, well let us go get somezing to eat zen." Ivan sighed and they made their way to the kitchen where their sister, Natalia, was putting up the groceries .

"Natalia! Is it possible for us to get a snack before dinner?" Toris asked with uncertainty. Natalia was a little...Er...Mentally unstable. Which made Ivan care for her more than anyone else, except maybe Toris. Which Natalia despised, it was as clear as day. Natalia hated Toris, which made Ivan more than a little sad and a tiny bit angry. What made Ivan's heart ache more was that Toris loved his little sister more than anyone and he could see the hurt faces he tried to hide when she forcefully shoved him away and latched onto Ivan.

After a moments pause Toris, Eduard, and Ivan feared that Natalia would lash out at Toris again. She did nothing but shrug and step away from the counter. There was a knock at the door, but all of the siblings knew who it was.

"Come in Mr. Winter!" Ivan shouted, he hated Mr. Winter, their social worker. He was the one to suggest their uncle as their guardian. The man made a bad thing worse, much more worse.

"Good evening Ivan, Toris, Eduard, Raivis, and _Natalia_." The way he said he name made Ivan want to bash his skull in. Ivan noticed that his three other brothers picked up on it as well, even Raivis which was surprising.

"Mr Winter, may I ask why you are here? I mean you are always welcome, of course, but right now is kind of a~" Eduard was cut off.

"No worries my boy, I have papers for your sister to sign so we can move on with the court case against your uncle and his family. I must have confirmation that your cousin also had something to do with it." He explained.

"Ah, yes, she is in the study upstairs I believe." Toris offered. Mr Winter thanked them and made his way upstairs. Natalia blinked twice and headed upstairs as well leaving the fours boys to talk.

"What a creep." Raivis said. They nodded in response.

"Mr. Winter is a weird guy, anyways we should start cooking. Big sister said she's having someone over for dinner." Eduard reminded them.

"What should we make?" Raivis asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Borsch?" Ivan supplied, his young brothers shrugged and nodded.

~~Two hours later

Ivan, Toris, Raivis, and Eduard admired their pot of soup currently on the stove. It was their third (Ivan's fourth, he had to cook for his uncle) time cooking Borsch soup. Mr. Winter had left about an hour ago, he said he had felt that he over-stayed his welcome which was correct but Eduard reassured him that it was okay, leaving a fuming Ivan in the background, and the table was set by Raivis.

Finally the door bell rang and their big sister sprinted down the stairs in the living room to answer it.

"Hey! Gilbert, I'm glad you could come. Oh! You've brought Gilbird! How nice." Ivan and his brothers eavesdropped on them. Once they heard footsteps they began busying themselves with gathering the bowls and napkins.

"Um guys! This is Gilbert, my friend." Introduced Katyusha. Ivan narrowed his eyes at Gilbert. He had white hair and red eyes, an albino. Something was amiss with him, maybe the way he talked to his sister. He didn't look at her eyes but at her chest. Ivan nodded in acknowledgment, as did the others.

"Please sit! The food is already done!" Raivis insisted, pointing a finger to the seat. Katyusha and Gilbert sat down, Ivan knew it was wrong but he listened to their conversation.

"Ya know I wouldn't mind skipping dinner for," he licked his lips and leaned closer to Katyusha, "desert." Katyusha laughed and playfully pushed his shoulder. Gilbert laughed as well and made eye contact with Ivan. He was mocking him, Ivan thought about taking the ladle he had in his hand and smashing it against Gilbert's head.

"Ahem, would you like a bowl for your...Bird?" He asked with an undertone of rudeness Katyusha didn't pick up on. Gilbert just laughed.

"Nah it's fine bro. We eat from the same thing." Gilbert joked but glared at him all the same.

"Hey Kitty Kat can I talk to your bro for a minute? I want to get to know 'em." Gilbert asked, Katyusha nodded and smiled at the nickname. Ivan's eye twitched.

Ivan was lead outside by Gilbert, who pulled out a cigarette a moment later.

"Got a light?"

"Nyet, I do not smoke." Ivan answered.

"What do you do then? Sex, drugs, what then?"

"I drink." Ivan answered.

"What?" Gilbert asked.

"Vodka." Gilbert snorted.

"Anyway, I don't appreciate you being rude to me."

"Oh? I should care vhy...?" Ivan snapped. In an instant Ivan was being pressed into the wall by Gilbert who was taller than him, of course him being three years older than Ivan.

"Get off me!" Ivan growled. Gilbert laughed but nonetheless let go.

"You have a lot to learn about the world, little kid." He laughed harder.

"I'm seventeen jerk off." Ivan hissed, shoving him and stomping inside. His siblings looked up in surprise, Ivan was usually calm and collected, what had gotten their brother so upset?

"I'm skipping dinner." Ivan announced the he turned to Toris and Eduard.

"Tell me if that bastard tells her anything." He added in a menacing undertone to them. They nodded, fearful of their brother's attitude. At that moment Gilbert came inside, Ivan wondered where the cigarette that was in his mouth went, probably flicked it into the sunflower garden next to the fence.

Katyusha grabbed Ivan's arm and wouldn't let go despite her brother's yanking and tugging.

"Little brother please! I must tell you something before you go!" Katyusha cried. Ivan stopped struggling and looked down at her. He was slightly taller than her by an inch.

"Da?" He asked, wanting to poison Gilbert's food since the bastard was showing off his huge grin, like he won the lottery.

"Gilbert and I are dating! Isn't that wonderful? Oh, and don't stay out too long! You have school tomorrow!" With that Katyusha let go of her brother and sat beside Gilbert, not even hiding their relationship anymore, since Gilbert put an arm around her and subtly licked her neck, eyes transfixed on Ivan. Ivan growled and stomped out of the kitchen door, slamming it shut.

He walked for a long time and he didn't know where he ended up, he hated this place. It was like a labyrinth of alley ways and streets. America was becoming a troublesome place, especially this city. Suddenly something hit his back and Ivan whirled around, coming face to face with a red-haired boy.

"Vhat is your problem?" Ivan demanded. The red head scowled but shrugged nonchalantly, smirking once he say Ivan's face. Something tackled the boy to the ground and Ivan was thankful for his fast reflexes since he managed to jump out of the way.

"YOU GIT! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME SCOTTY! IN THIS PART OF THE NEIGHBORHOOD TOO!" The blonde boy yelled as he punched the other.

"Get off me Artie! You're fecking heavy!" The boy Ivan presumed Scotty yelled. Artie got off and finally noticed Ivan. Artie looked around Ivan's age, maybe a year younger. He had wild blonde hair with several piercings on his body (as far as Ivan could see anyway). He had on a band shirt that said 'The Who' on it. Ivan wasn't one to listen to music that much (he usually had to clean and work) but he did know who they were.

"Hey, I'm Arthur. Sorry bout that chap but my git of a brother here likes to wonder off." Arthur said sheepishly.

"Things can get out of control here so it's best if you have someone with you, even in the day time." He explained, Ivan nodded.

"Ah, zank you. I was dzhust leaving." Ivan said and turned around. Something caught his arm and he looked over his shoulder at the British boy.

"You're Russian?" He asked.

"Da, I mean yes." Ivan answered. His English was choppy at best and sometimes he reverted back to Russian without even meaning to, also his accent was a dead giveaway.

"Well see you around then. Oh! I didn't ask for your name!" Arthur suddenly remembered.

"Ivan. Ivan Braginsky."

"Well, my last name is Kirkland. I live on Albion avenue just up that way." Arthur nodded towards his shoulder.

"Well, bye."

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Arthur asked, his hand on his elder brother's collar.

"Do you happen to know vhere Yeltsin street is?" Ivan asked, his cheeks burning.

"Uh, yeah. You mean the Russian Province? You're far away from there, well your one lucky bloke though, I know my way around town like the back of my hand, including the Russian Province. Only person who knows it better than I is Alfred. He lives in the rich side of town." Arthur said while they began to trek to the Russian Province. In no time at all Ivan saw Yeltsin street and his home.

"Ah, here it is. Vill you be fine on your own?" Ivan asked Arthur. Arthur looked around himself.

"Uh, do you happen to have a bottle or something?" He asked. Ivan produced an empty vodka bottle he had been drinking and handed it to Arthur whom seemed not at all fazed that a person his age drunk a whole bottle of vodka and was still sober. He thankfully got the empty bottle and smashed the bottom onto the curb, making glass shards shoot everywhere so the bottle was now jagged and sharp.

"Cheers!" Arthur waved and set off on his own. Ivan watched as Arthur disappeared into the darkness, amused at his behavior, never had he seen someone do what he did just now.

"Very interesting, vat one." Ivan said to himself and went inside his home. He heard talking in the kitchen and avoided going in there despite his hunger, instead he trudged up the stairs and into his room. Once there he changed and sprawled himself onto the bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: I might be able to fit in another update before my internet is cut off since we are making a switch, I plan on making Ivan's accent disappear unless you think I should keep it. I read that Russians had difficulty saying the J sound and the W sound as well and they replaced it with a V or DZH instead. I apologize if I am wrong or if I offended you in any way.**

**Nyet: No**

**Da: Yes**


	3. I'm so sick of these people

Behind closed doors

Chapter 2: I'm sick of all these people, but I'm afraid to be alone

The morning came like a slap to the face for Ivan, the sunlight streamed through his window and unfortunately into his eyes. Cursing he got up and headed to the bathroom, not at all surprised when he noticed it was locked. He sighed and ran downstairs to see if that bathroom was taken. The fates must have been smiling on him since Eduard had just gotten out. With a swift movement Ivan not only pushed Eduard out of the bathroom but he managed to shut and lock the door too. He jumped into the shower and winced when he felt cold water pelting him. Maybe fate was just messing with him today or something.

"I vouldn't be surprised." Ivan said to himself as he washed the soap out of his hair and reached for conditioner, uncaring if it smelled like strawberries instead of his usual earthy smelling shampoo and conditioner. He got out and started to dry himself off and quickly put on his clothes. Once he was finished, brushing his teeth and looking for pimples (thankfully none!) he unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen. The sight that met him made him stop.

Gilbert was currently eating cereal in nothing but a robe. Ivan's eye twitched. He so badly wanted to ask what he was doing at his home wearing a skimpy robe while eating Raivis's fruit loops. Instead he opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of vodka, a bowl of left over Borsch, and an apple. He refilled his silver flask that had the sickle and hammer engraved on it (it was his fathers) and placed it into his coat pocket, after taking a swig of the vodka bottle he placed it back in the fridge and made his way outside to eat on the back porch. He ate his borsch like it was the thing that was angering him, soon he was finished and started on the apple.

"Meow?" Ivan looked down and noticed his cat, Vanya.

"Hello comrade." He said affectionately as he rubbed her chin.

"Meow."

"Take no notice of him, he is just a freeloader." Ivan spat and nodded towards the Prussian.

"I vonder vhen he's going to leave. Next zey'll be announcing zeir engagement or something." Ivan coughed.

"Ivan! It's time to go to school!" Katyusha shouted from inside the house. Ivan sighed but nonetheless got up, ran to his room, grabbed his book bag, and sprinted outside again. He and his siblings (except Raivis) arrived at the bus stop and Ivan recognized a familiar head of blonde locks.

"Arthur?" Ivan asked, said person turned around and grinned.

"Ivan old chap, nice to see you again!" Arthur said.

"It is good to see you got home safely, da?" Ivan smiled.

"Yeah, although you won't be getting that bottle back any time soon." Arthur laughed.

"It's fine, I have a flask." Ivan quickly and discreetly showed him his flask. Arthur whistled.

"You're one odd bloke, you love vodka that much you'll risk expulsion just to drink some in school, I'm impressed." Arthur said visibly impressed.

"So are they all your siblings?" Arthur asked, nodding towards Natalia, Eduard, and Toris.

"Da, I have two more also. One is in middle school zough." Arthur nodded.

"Me as well, you've seen Scotty, I'm the second youngest. My youngest brother and I don't get along that much. He's a bit annoying." Arthur said.

"Is he in Raivis's grade?" Ivan asked.

"Raivis, I presume is your youngest brother, right?" Arthur asked. Ivan nodded.

"Raivis in the eighz grade."

"Yeah, my brother Peter is in eighth grade too." The bus finally came and both Ivan and Arthur took the same backseat so they could continue their conversation. Eduard and Toris sat in front of their brother while Natalia sat across from them.

Finally they arrived at school and Arthur lead them to the office and gave Ivan a cheerful wave, after he though no one was looking he gave Ivan the drinky-drinky sign as well, stifling his laughter as he did so. Ivan smirked at his retreating back.

The girl who worked in the office smiled toothily at him and he turned around to talk to Eduard. He could sense her frowning at his back. Finally she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Um, like here you go." She handed them their schedules, Ivan noticed that she lingered on Toris's hand much longer then he liked. Still he reasoned that one day he needed to get out of his 'Protective brother' mode, but on the other hand that trait of protectiveness must have saved his brothers lives more than he could count. He scowled at his schedule and wondered if he could translate it.

1st period: Reading/ELA - 206

2nd period: Health science/ Worth the wait - 301

3rd period: Science - 302

4th period: Math - 209

LUNCH

5th period: International studies - 219

6th period: Physical Education - Building B

7th period: Art - 221

8th period: Club activities (can choose up to three clubs)*

NOTE: 200 – 210 Core classes, 211 – 228 activity wing, 300s – Science labs, classes, ect. Classes labeled 100 – 110 are for the use of tutorials and computer labs. 100- 210 are located in the ground floor main hallway, 211 – 228 are in the right wing, 300s' are upstairs along with the library, ALL OUTDOORS ACTIVITIES ARE LOCATED NEAR THE GYM OR IN THE TRACK/RACE TRACK/FIELD!

He went up to the elder woman at the office. She seemed nice enough, pictures of her family adorned her desk along with finger paintings that looked like a three year old puked on it.

"Um excuse me, but could you translate zis into Russian?" Ivan asked the lady. She looked, brushing her blonde hair out of her wrinkly face.

"Of course! I'll be back in a minute." Ivan handed her his schedule and like she said she came back a few minutes later with his English schedule and a new Russian schedule.

"Zank you very much." Ivan said, she smiled at him brightly. After that she wished him good luck and he set off to find room 206. He got there in no time following the directions on the paper. He swallowed the nervous feelings wreaking havoc in his head and knocked. It seemed like forever until the door opened and Ivan shuffled inside, the door shut menacingly. The teacher looked up at him from his seat at the desk. Once the teacher got up he still had to look up to see Ivan's chin, Ivan was very tall, ever since he was little, his siblings were dwarfed by him. The only people that were taller than him were his uncle and his father.

"Ah, Ivan Braginsky? Exchange student from Fredricksburg?" He asked.

"Moscow, actually." Ivan corrected.

"I see. Please sit down by Alfred, the one daydreaming in my class by the window." His teacher pointed out. Ivan nodded.

"Da." Ivan sighed and went to sit down but was stopped by a hand, he debated whether he should crush it or shove it off. Nonetheless he turned around.

"Oh and Ivan?" The teacher asked, a hidden smirk adorned his lips.

"Da?"

"No Russian in my class. This is America not the Soviet Union." The teacher smirked and added the last part with a whisper. Ivan's temper flared, he had about enough of this! First the cold shower (which didn't bother him that much), then Gilbert acting like he owned his home, and then the polish girl making passes at his little brother! Before Ivan could regain his wits his body acted like it did only a couple of days ago. He grabbed the offending hand and twisted it, he bent the man's arm and forced it behind his back and slammed him into the green chalkboard. The man hissing in pain all the while.

"Оскорбление матери России мы? Я убью тебя, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаете." Ivan whispered harshly into the man's ear and laughed. He slammed him again into the chalkboard, he let go of the man and let him slump onto the chalk holder and walked to his seat. The boy he sat by, Alfred was it? Looked like a deer in headlights, his eyes wide with awe and fear.

"Uh, dude don't take this the wrong way but are you...?" The boy asked with uncertainty.

"Nyet, I am not from the Soviet Union. Seeing as the Soviet Union ceased to exist in the nineties. I am simply Russian." Ivan answered shortly. Alfred nodded.

"Cool bro, cuz, you know, it would totally suck if you were like Communist or something!" The boy laughed obnoxiously.

"Dude you remind of my friend from Israel! He can totally kick butt! Could you possibly show me some moves? I can punch real hard and do backflips and stuff but that was cool!" Alfred enthused.

"Ah, okay. Maybe I could show you the cossack dance as well." Ivan joked. Alfred reared back like he saw something disgusting.

"No way! I don't dance! Even when I do it's to my own beat!" Alfred said, his face scrunched up.

"The men who dance like zat can kick very hard, hard enough to break bones I imagine." Ivan reasoned.

"Just some of those wicked moves m'kay? When do you want to meet up? Tomorrow?" Alfred laughed. Ivan frowned a little.

"I apologize but I will busy tomorrow, how about on the veekend?" Ivan asked, looking out the window to reveal an overcast day.

"Okay! That sounds awesome! Where do you live?" Alfred asked.

"Somewhere called ze Russian Province or somezing. Oh yeah! Yeltsin street, our house has a sunflower garden by the fence." Ivan explained.

"Russian Province...? Oh! Now I remember where, my friend lives near there, uh, on Albion avenue I think." Alfred said. Ivan perked up.

"You mean Arthur?" Ivan asked. Alfred looked surprised.

"You know Arthur? I thought you just got here."

"Da, I know Arthur he helped me get back home and I gave him a bottle so he wouldn't get hurt." Ivan said.

"Did he break it on the sidewalk or fence and hold it like a weapon?" Ivan nodded.

"Yup, that's Artie for you. He and I met when he first moved here from London or somewhere around there, you know the place with the riots? That's the place. Anyway, he and I are pretty cool, ever since I saved him from this crazy kid named Ludwig in seventh grade." Alfred explained, suddenly the bell rang and the teacher wearily dismissed everyone.

"Except you, Mr. Braginsky." He hissed. Ivan shrugged at him.

"Don't kill him." Alfred whispered to him.

"If he makes anymore insults about my country then I might kill him, if I'm feeling kind zat is." Ivan glowered. Alfred laughed but stepped out hesitantly

Alfred P.O.V.

I was staring out of the window, Mr. Freeman wasn't interesting enough to hold my attention so I simply gazed outside, making shapes out of the clouds that lazily passed by. I sighed, although going to an international school was interesting but after a while you learn that it's just like a regular school. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to spy on my brother Matty, he was currently talking to a Cuban kid that hates my guts. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Mathew making friends and such but couldn't he make friends with someone who doesn't hate me? I went back to the window, ignoring my secretly racist teacher and his spew of subtle racism. Nobody ever believed me when I said that he was a racist, and I wasn't even one of the people he directed his hate speeches to! Worst of all everyone thinks that I only accused of him being racist was because I wanted attention, mainly my own parents who forced me to apologize to him. Instead I cussed him out and stormed off, that was last year.

Suddenly the door opened and that caught my attention. I turned to see who it was and I thought my eyes were gonna pop out of my head. There stood a magnificent beauty, he had ash colored hair and sharp amethyst eyes. One feature that stood out physically was a long scar stemming from his ear to the left side of his neck. Other little scars dotted his alabaster skin, without the scars that marred his skin it would be perfectly smooth. My fingers itched to run across the skin to see if it was smooth or bumpy because of those scars.

I took note how he tried to hide those scars, I saw hints of concealer and the long scarf he had loosely wrapped around his neck. Maybe it loosened because he was in a hurry or something. I tried to place his nationality, Ukrainian? Belarusian? Slavic or Russian? He seemed to be descended from the slavics by just the way he looked. Still I wasn't sure, I think I freaked him out since I had yet to look away from his exotic beauty, nor did I care to.

I faintly noticed that Mr. Freeman was talking to him, although I gathered that his name was Ivan Braginsky, he was from Moscow not Fredricksburg, and he liked to integrate his mother tongue with English. _So he is Russian after all. _I thought. My heart beat started to quicken and I changed my attention to the window so he couldn't see my blush, he was going to sit by me! Again my attention was ripped away from the window and clouds to the front of the room where Ivan had grabbed Mr. Freeman's hand, twisted it, shoved it behind his back, and slammed him into the chalkboard all in one fluent and beautifully dangerous move. My face began to heat up once again as I saw him whisper something harshly into his ear in I presumed his mother tongue, the look on his face, enraged hate, made me shiver. _Do they all look like that? _I asked myself. I looked down to regain my wits and peered out the window once again. I barely noticed that he sat beside me, I tried my hardest not to stare at him but my body disobeyed me and I ended up meeting his jewel like eyes, cold and seductive. Again I shivered but suppressed it. After all I didn't want him to think I was a weirdo, I heard that it's okay to be gay in Russia but you can't be gay about it, so I didn't know how he would react. If I just upped and kissed the wits out of him. Hm, freaking Arthur is rubbing off in my vocabulary, damn redcoat.

I hesitantly began to talk to him. My first set of words probably weren't the best but I had to know, I guess I should explain now to save time and confusion but my parents are very...American, and not in a good way. Sure, they're patriotic and we throw awesome fourth of July parties and stuff but it's all the time, we have several American flags outside and don't even get me started on inside. My parents have a grudge on Arthur so I can't really invite him over or anything, and they can be a little...Er...Racist sometimes but don't worry coz' I'm not like that in the slightest. I guess you could say they have Xenophobia or something. Mathew and I aren't like that thankfully, being around people from other countries really helped us overcome our xenophobia. Oh, and did I mention that my parents are homophobics too? Although Mathew knows I'm gay since he is too, well I guess you could say he's bi. I was glad to hear that he wasn't communist because if my parents found out I was crushing on a communist then my ass would be grass. Slowly our conversation turned to Arthur, and I told him about my friendship with him and how we met.

_I walked around the corner in the empty hallway, I had just gotten back from the office because of my bad behavior, though I couldn't care less. My eyes laid upon a small blonde kid struggling to break free from Ludwig's grasp. Ludwig was a classic bully and slightly psychotic too, he scared everyone. He pulled back his fist but I tackled him to the ground and grabbed the blonde kid's hand and practically dragged him a safe distance before I let go. He was heaving by the time I stopped._

"_Why...did...you...do that...you...git! You could've...gotten...hurt!" He hissed at me. I grinned at him._

"_Because I'm the hero!" I declared happily._

"_Git." The blonde panted._

All too soon the bell rang and I scored an unofficial date with him! I wanted to explode with happiness! A cutting voice broke through my euphoria and I noticed Mr. Freeman glaring at Ivan.

"Don't kill him." I whispered to Ivan.

"If he makes anymore insults about my country then I might kill him, if I'm feeling kind zat is." He glowered and I genuinely laughed. Still I hesitantly went outside and closed the door as quietly as I could, leaving a fraction of it open.

REGULAR P.O.V.

Ivan glared as his teacher simply stared at him. They stayed like that, having an eye contest with each other until his teacher finally spoke up.

"Ivan, your behavior is unacceptable, I know you've been abused and all but you must forget that past." Alfred's eyes bulged out as he kept listening, so that's where those scars came from. Suddenly Ivan's cold and harsh voice cut through the air like razor blades.

"Forget? Forget? And what give zem an excuse to hurt someone else? Nyet! I'd razer go to hell than let zem come out of this unscathed! I don't zink so. Unlike you, we humans can't forgive as easily!" Ivan exploded.

"My, my I should tell the counselor I should." Mr. Freeman mocked.

"I can't forgive, I won't forget." Ivan yelled vehemently.

"You are selfish." Their teacher spat at Ivan. Ivan laughed insanely and lifted up his shirt, revealing a long, deep, scar that started at his right shoulder blade and ended on his left hip. Alfred couldn't see but he knew it had to be a scar of some sort.

"I acquired zis when I was fifteen trying to protect my younger brother Toris while our uncle slashed at him wiz a machete from the shed. If Toris had taken the slash he would have died. Now tell me who is selfish?" Ivan demanded. Both Alfred and Mr. Freeman were speechless as they heard Ivan recall that memory.

"I was outside, forced along wiz my siblings to cut firewood for my harsh uncle. Toris accidently cut a log sideways instead of vertical and my uncle became enraged. He grabbed the machete from my younger brother, Raivis and slashed at Toris. Before he could make a fatal slash I jumped in front of him and saved his life. Of course I nearly bleed to death, but knowing my brother Toris could see another morning and have a bright future made me want to die with a smile upon my lips!" With that Ivan pulled his shirt down and stomped out of the classroom. Alfred had hidden himself when Ivan came out. He knew what he was going to do, he wanted Ivan to know happiness again, whether he wanted to or not.

"IVAN!" Alfred yelled at the startled teenager and leaped at him, he was thankful that he had skipped going to class, since the hallway was now empty. Alfred succeeded in knocking Ivan to the ground. Ivan growled and tried to push Alfred off but Alfred was stronger than he seemed. Cautiously, Alfred lowered his lips onto Ivan's. He stared emotionlessly into those shocked amethyst eyes as he kissed him, slowly moving his lips against Ivan's. Reluctantly, Ivan started to kiss back, completely clueless as to why his only friend was kissing him. His friend, who was a GUY! Ivan's eyes widened even more as he just realized this. Maybe Alfred hit his head after the fall or something. Yeah that was it! He hit his head and suddenly thought he was girl. _Nyet! Such stupid thoughts. Hm, this feels kind of nice. I like this. _Ivan thought. Finally Alfred pulled away to breathe, his face impassive, but his cheeks rosy red.

"So uh, look, I like you and quite frankly I think you're hot, er, really attractive. I kinda heard what happened to you so I uh want to make you happy. Okay?" Alfred asked unsurely. Ivan stared at him, many emotions ran through his face and mind. Shock, suspicion, sadness, and finally anger. He shoved Alfred off and got up, brushing invisible dust from his clothes.

"I don't need your pity!" He spat. "I'm not some lost cause for you save!" Suddenly his face fell and his expression became grim.

"Nobody would even look at me if they knew. You heard only a fraction of my hardships, you will probably zink I'm insane or somezing, not zat I'm denying it." With that Ivan left Alfred there, shocked and hurt while Ivan's heart seemed to thaw only a little.

The rest of the day flew past Ivan as his heart ached with guilt and something else he couldn't comprehend. In what seemed like minutes it was lunch. Ivan had heard lots of rumors about American lunch rooms and how everyone divided into groups and how some of the groups were ugly and rude. Sighing he opened the door to what seemed like a very grim adventure.

A/N: I would have written more but this is now 6 pages long and I'm quite tired. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you review ^.^ Please have a nice night and I will be working on the next chapter diligently.

Оскорбление матери России мы? Я убью тебя, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаете - Insulting mother Russia are we? I'll kill you when you least expect it.

Da – yes  
>Nyet - No<p> 


	4. If you never meant to leave

Blood to bleed

A/N: The accent is officially dropped!

Chapter 3: If you never meant to leave, you only had to stay

To Ivan's horror it was exactly like that. A group of blonde kids sat at a table speaking a weird language, one had a stuffed puffin with him. Ivan cautiously moved from table to table until someone caught his elbow, he feared it would be Alfred again, there to tell him off or curse him out. Thankfully it was only Arthur.

"Hey Ivan, do you need a place to sit?" He asked. Ivan nodded hesitantly.

"You can come sit with us. Although Francis is a bit of a pervert." Arthur said, not meeting his eyes. His own forest green orbs were glaring daggers into the floor.

"Okay." Ivan answered, unsure. Arthur lead him to a table filled with Europeans from different countries. Arthur's smile brightened as they both sat beside each other.

"This is Francis Bonnefoy, do not sleep in the same room as him or else risk being raped." Arthur waved his hand at a blonde boy with stubble on his chin, he winked at Ivan. Ivan inwardly shivered, that guy was creepy!

"That's Lovino and Feliciano Vargas." He pointed to a pair of twins.

"Then there's Mathew, Kiku, Ludwig, and...Where's Alfred?" Arthur ended up asking. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"HEY GUYS!" Someone shouted and Arthur was tackled to the ground by Alfred. Whilst Alfred and Arthur were arguing, small talk began within the group.

"So you are from Russia, aru?" Ivan nodded.

"I suppose you're from China, da?" Ivan asked. Yao nodded. Suddenly Ivan felt something on his lap and to his horror Alfred was sitting on his lap. Everyone went quiet at the table.

"Uh, um...A-Alfred, w-why are you sitting on me?" Ivan asked gingerly.

"Hm? Oh I didn't notice." Alfred said and turned around so he was straddling Ivan, staring into his purple eyes.

"A-Alfred you are making everyone uncomfortable..." Ivan trailed off, trying to hide his blush by pulling up his scarf.

"I second that." Arthur said and averted his eyes.

"Well, I like it, very much so, ohonhonhon." Francis laughed but nevertheless kept his eyes trained on the two of them.

"SHUT UP FROGGY!" Arthur shouted and went to go throttle him. Ivan faintly noticed the boy (Kiku was it?) start taking pictures.

"Alfred, I am flattered that you think my lap is comfortable but please get up." Ivan pleaded. Alfred winked.

"Of course, hon." Alfred whispered but got off. Ivan bolted towards the lunch line with the others. Once he got his tray he sat down, thankful that Alfred hadn't tried what he did earlier. Ivan's ears heated up at the thought and he turned his head away so no one would notice. He pulled out his flask and took a long drink, he felt no different from before.

"I thought you told me you weren't a commie!" Alfred hissed as he saw the flask.

"Huh? Oh! This is my father's flask, he was a supporter of the Soviet Union." Ivan explained. Alfred nodded in understanding.

"By the way, what's in that thing anyway? The blood of virgins?" Alfred asked, flicking the flask to Ivan's annoyance.

"Nyet, the blood of idiotic Americans." Alfred immediately retracted his fingers and stared at Ivan in horror.

"Dude!" He exclaimed in terror, Ivan smirked in amusement.

"Alfred, do you really believe I would drink blood, of all things? Last time I checked I am not a vampire. Seeing as how I have not turned to toast yet." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Vampires can be in the sunlight!" Alfred defended.

"Oh, really. Next you're going to be telling me that werewolves can transform whenever they want to." Ivan scoffed.

"They can!" Alfred exclaimed once again.

"Don't make me laugh." Alfred pouted.

"I believe I know everything there is to know about mythical creatures Alfred." Arthur put in. Alfred scoffed.

"Yeah because you see them all the time you crack fiend." Everyone laughed except Ivan and Arthur, Ivan cracked a smile even though he didn't know what 'crack' was and Arthur sputtered indignantly.

"For the last time Alfred F. Jones, I am not on drugs!" Arthur said slowly and calmly although his flaming emerald eyes betrayed his serene expression. Alfred just laughed and Ivan got the idea that Alfred was playing with a dangerous fire.

"So, will you still teach me?" Alfred whispered to Ivan, seductively and hotly. Ivan shivered and hid his face within the confines of his soft scarf.

"Well?" A wandering hand settled itself on his thigh, Ivan had to gulp.

"Uh...Can I talk to you in the bathroom...?" Ivan trailed off awkwardly. Alfred's eyes brightened and he nodded eagerly.

"Lead the way." He said coyly. Ivan could only nod, he wasn't much experienced with this kind of thing seeing as he only serviced his uncle and cousins and he didn't really care for the stories his cousins would tell about their 'conquests' and such them being about women and not...well you know.

They finally made it and Ivan opened the door awkwardly for Alfred, he only wanted to talk and not get flustered. Honest, he didn't (nor want) plan to do something else, but apparently Alfred had something else in mind.

Said boy spied the bottom of the stalls and he was delighted to see that no one was there. He smiled darkly at Ivan and locked the door with an audible click that echoed throughout the bathroom, then to make matters worst, he flicked off the light and put two fingers to his lip and shushed sauntering closer and closer. Ivan's breath hitched and caught in his throat, he felt like a cornered animal about to attacked by a formidable foe. Him nothing but a deer and Alfred a starving wolf, eyes glowing despite the lack of light, soft footsteps that barely echoed, and soft breathing. He was animalistic and powerful in his current position. Finally Alfred had backed Ivan into the corner and smirked at him.

"I want you, Ivan. I tried to be nice about it but you wouldn't give me what I wanted. So what do you expect me to do?" He whispered the last sentence seductively and leaned over to lick Ivan's ear, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. He tried not to groan, but a muffled sound erupted from his mouth. Alfred smirked.

"Well, I'm still kinda mad about what you told me today, so..." He trailed off and removed himself from Ivan. He walked, swinging his hips tantalizingly slow, to the door and flicked on the light. He looked back and licked his lips.

"You're gonna have to fight for me. But," he winked and licked his lips again, "don't keep me waiting for long." Then, just like nothing happened he unlocked the door and walked out. Ivan sagged against the tiled wall, at least he had time to think if he wanted. The trial was in two days anyway, in Russia, so he figured he could think then. He would be staying at his old home, the new owners were hospitable and quite nice for offering their home to the large family. The owners were going on vacation anyway so they didn't care, not to mention they were extremely rich.

He sighed again, yup, it seemed that the higher power everyone talked about hated him. More than hated him, wanted him to die in the most painful way possible, and they said he was supposed to be a good guy. Hm, whatever.

A knock shattered the deafening silence and the door opened, Ivan didn't know whether to be surprised or not, Arthur walked tentatively into the bathroom and sat beside Ivan awkwardly.

"So...um...Boy problems?" He rubbed the back of his head and pointedly looked away from him to hide his blooming blush.

Ivan couldn't help but chuckle at his weak attempt to talk to him. Arthur glared at him through the mirror but soon the blush overcame his face and he looked away again.

"Da. I guess you could say that."

"Oh. Well...Ah..."

This sent Ivan into more peels of laughter, Arthur tried to glare but he too broke into fits of giggles. They stayed like that until the bell rang and they ran to the cafeteria to grab their stuff, they both made their way to international studies barely making it on time.

The classroom was decorated with flags of different kinds and pictures of the Eiffel Tower, Big Bend, Lady Liberty, The Kremlin, Mt. Fuji, pretty much any landmark you could think of. Words of all languages littered the walls, some Ivan could decipher but some so foreign they looked not of this world, Finnish for example.

More interestingly, flags that mimicked their counterparts on the wall were taped onto the desk, of course way smaller so that they could fit in the left hand corner of the desk. Ivan sat down in the desk with his tri-colored flag and looked around. The teacher wasn't here yet, but most of the students were. Arthur sat two chairs away from him, Alfred thankfully sat three chairs behind him, and the German and Italian flags were right beside him.

"Hello my beautifully diverse children." An airy voice spoke and a willow-framed woman stepped out from behind a door by her desk. She was swathed in gauzy cloths that shimmered when the light hit them, they were mostly light blue, lilac, and salmon colored. Underneath those cloths was an aqua robe that hugged her slim figure and went all the way down to the floor. It looked more like a huge stretched out hoody with equally stretched out huge sleeves that billowed around her. She wore numerous necklaces and bracelets, all composed of detailed glass and wood beads. She looked more like a gypsy or fortune teller than an esteemed International studies teacher. She hung her aqua cloak and unwrapped her cloths and hung them along with the cloak on the back of her chair.

"Welcome to International Studies, a course exclusively offered here at our wonderful school!" She smiled warmly and broadly at everyone.

"As you have noticed I have taped your home countries flag to your assigned desks so please take a moment or two and get there." She waited while everyone got situated. Once everyone did, she wrote her name down on the board.

"I am Ms. Rowan, but you can call me Angela if you would like. Now, one by one please stand up and recite your name, country, and some facts about yourself and your country. Begin." Ms. Rowan announced. A Japanese boy stood up first.

"My name is Kiku and I'm from Japan. In Japan Healthcare is extremely low and I like to read Manga and watch anime." He sat down.

"I'm Heracles and I'm from Greece. I love cats and in Greece we love theater."

"I'm Tino and I'm from Finland! I love Christmas and Santa Claus comes from Finland!"

"I'm Berwald I'm fr'm Sweden. In Sweden 'e h've l't's of w'rd l'ws. T'no's m' w'fe."

"No I'm not! Eeeeekkkk!"

"I'm Mathias and I'm from Denmark! I like hanging around with my friends and Denmark is the happiest country in the world!" Some people began to giggle.

"I'm Bjorn and I'm from Norway. I don't like being around people much...In Norway we believe in Norse gods."

"Just like Greek gods." Someone put in, both Heracles and Bjorn glared at the person. It went on down the row and it was Ivan's turn to stand up.

"I am Ivan and I'm from Russia. I hope we can all be friends, da! In Russia it is very cold and gloomy, that's why I love America!" Ivan said and plastered a smile onto his face, truthfully he didn't care for half the students there accept Arthur, and maybe Alfred. Finally it was Alfred's turn and to Ivan's horror he flashed him a sinister smirk before smearing a huge winning smile onto his lips.

"Yo dudes! I'm Alfred or how most of you know me, Alfie! Anyway, I'm from America and in America we have freedom and awesome McDonalds but you all know that, right? Right! One fact about me is that I'm going out with Ivan, so _don't touch him_." Alfred smiled at everyone sweetly, completely disregarding the spluttering Englishman and Russian. Ivan heard chuckling beside him and he glanced at the German teenager right beside him. He kept laughing until it turned into harsh barks of laughter, mocking and malevolent. The German boy, who Ivan remembered as Ludwig, sent him a evil look.

Ms. Rowan clapped her hands and the bangles on her wrist chimed cheerfully, effectively regaining the attention of the class.

"Well, since that is done, we can get started. Today we will be learning about early civilization, our unit in ancient Greece will be first, then the Ottoman Empire, then Norse civilization, the samurai, China, until Victorian Era England. Sound good? Okay let's get started!" Nothing quite happened in the class after that, they read from a textbook about ancient Greece and previewed tomorrow's assignment. The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the students and retired to the room behind her desk. Ivan grabbed his stuff but a hand with an iron grip latched onto his wrist. He turned around fiercely and faced Ludwig, a malevolent smirk stretched across his mouth.

"Alfred likes you." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation. Ivan shrugged, trying to turn away, the fates were really tempting him today. The grip tightened considerably and he was pushed into his desk.

"Oof!" Ivan hissed painfully.

"I wasn't done talking to you." Ludwig hissed with venom.

"What do you want?" Ivan hissed back, annoyance evident in his voice.

"I want to hurt Alfred. He likes you, and the little fool can pick himself up after everything I've done to him, but I know he won't pick himself up after this." Ludwig smiled.

"Why do you want to hurt him?" Ivan asked.

"He hurt someone I loved, someone I had a future with but now, now it's all gone." Ludwig laughed insanely.

"What did he do?" Ivan was almost afraid to ask. Ludwig smiled again and his eyes gleamed.

"Alfred killed my boyfriend. He was drunk and drove home, except he ran a red light and he ran down my boyfriend who was visiting from Austria. The lucky bastard only had to spend three weeks in juvenile hall. That's why I want to hurt him, to force him to feel how I felt when he killed my beloved!" Ludwig screamed in his face.

"Excuse me?" A steely voice cut through Ludwig's rampage. They turned to see Ms. Rowan sitting on her desk, her eyes the color of molten silver.

"Leave before you are late, or I may call security to remove you." Both Ivan and Ludwig nodded and left.

Once Ivan was in his class he breathed a sigh of relief. His first day of school was stressful and it wasn't even over yet, he walked to the changing room and nearly face palmed when he saw pretty much everyone (including Ludwig) stepping in and out of the stalls.

This was going to fun...

The coach came in and announced that they would be playing soccer, which most of the boys cheered except for Ivan and Arthur.

"Alfred and Antonio pick your teams." He said.

"Ivan." He nearly groaned in irritation.

"Lovino." One of the Vargas twins groaned.

"Arthur."

"Francis." Francis cheered at the opportunity at humiliating his rival at physical activities. Arthur turned his frown into a determined grin.

"Kiku." Alfred said, the Japanese boy smiled and joined their team.

"Ludwig." Ludwig grinned.

"Mathew."

"Mathias."

"Berwald."

"Tino."

"Alejandro."

"Feliciano."

"Okay! Let's get to it!" The coach blew his whistle and the boys ran outside onto the field.

"Jones, you get the ball first." The coach threw the soccer ball at Alfred and he used his chest to knock it onto the ground. He started to run towards the opposite end of the field and Ivan ran with him, getting the gist of the game. Suddenly something collided with him and he spiraled to the ground, he looked up and saw a smirking German and a concerned Spaniard. He got up and brushed himself off, he smiled at Ludwig and reassured Antonio that he was okay.

He started to notice that many of the students had rivals, some more so than others. Antonio had a rivalry with Alejandro, it was subtle but noticeable. The Vargas twins had a rivalry, it was apparent since Lovino would steal the ball from Feliciano. It was quite obvious that Francis and Arthur hated each other. Alfred and Ludwig stole the ball from each other often, Mathias and Berwald elbowed each other more than twice, the only two people who didn't aim to hurt a significant person were Kiku and Mathew. Although Ivan could guess that Kiku had a small rivalry with his older brother Yao by the way Kiku glared at him scathingly. He was pretty sure that if Yao was on the field he would be playing dirty as well. It got so bad that Ivan stopped running and stood by Mathew while the game descended into singular fights between rivals.

"Heh, I knew this was gonna happen." The boy sighed and sat on the soft green grass. Ivan sat beside him and weaved his pale fingers through the lush grass.

"Hm, my brother seems to have started a fight again." The boy commented. Ivan looked at him with confusion.

"Who is your brother...ah?"

"Mathew, and Alfred's my brother." Mathew answered.

"Ah, Matvey, you two look alike." Mathew offered him a deflated smile.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, weaving blades of grass between his fingers. Alfred was currently rolling around in the dirt exchanging powerful elbows, kicks, and punches with Ludwig, he already had a bloody nose. Ludwig sported a black eye and torn lip, Ivan quirked a smirk and looked at his feet.

"Why does Alfred hate Ludwig?" Ivan asked, he also weaved the grass like Mathew. Mathew shrugged.

"When we all were in middle school Ludwig was...a bit psychotic. He tortured us, of course we fought back but it wasn't enough. This one kid got beat up bad, I think his name is Feliks or something because he tried to stop him from taking his stuff, poor kid got sent to the hospital after that fight, no, it was more like an attack. Ludwig had two lackeys, Kiku and Feliciano, although they aren't like that anymore thankfully, but one day Alfred got tired of it and he jumped Kiku. Although in his defense Kiku sent some guys after him a few days prior. Well, Alfred went too far and Kiku got seriously hurt, like ICU hurt. Luckily Kiku's parents didn't press charges, they were a bit shocked at what their son was doing so they figured he kinda deserved it. Arthur jumped Feliciano, pretty much it was like a gang war. In some sense it was a gang war. Ludwig's group against ours, ironically his group called themselves the Axis and we called ourselves the Allies since we were pretty much allies to each other. After Alfred got jumped all hell broke loose. Arthur jumped Feliciano and Lovino pretty much daily and when Antonio tried to help Lovino he got threatened by Arthur, Ludwig and Alfred fought with each other a lot, and America jumped Ludwig after he sent a letter to Alejandro. What was the worst now that I look back on it, Kiku's own brother, Yao, jumped him."

Ivan grimaced, he could see tears come to Mathew's eyes. He sniffled a bit and looked away.

"Ludwig didn't like Alfred after he jumped him, but after what he did that one time, I don't think he'll ever forgive my brother. Ever." Ivan nodded, he knew not to press the subject anymore than he already had.

"If only Ludwig could've seen Alfred after what happened! He was a wreck! He didn't eat for several days, he didn't even get out of bed!" The usually calm boy had his fist clenched, green stains dotted his palms when he relaxed them again. He sighed heavily and got up, he brushed himself off and looked over to his brother.

"I'm not a violent person but I can't take this, I couldn't take it then and I can't take it now." He whispered to himself.

"Calm down Matvey, it's all over now, da?"

"Right...It's all over..."

A/N: SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES! Pretty much a crap storm came my way and I was busy...Blah. Anyway, anyone going to San Japan this year? I'm going as China, I just need to bring my grades up. NOTE: This isn't beta'd and it's 2 in the morning and I felt really guilty for not uploading so please excuse any typos!


	5. Living by swords

A/N: Hello again my readers! I'm extremely happy because I got four very wonderful reviews and I dedicate this chapter to you guys! You four reviewers made me so happy I happy danced all around my room and I've been smiling four an hour now, you made my bad day awesome! Also, do you think I should tweak the plot a little? Change it from "Working two jobs' to 'being caught in a gang war'? Seriously, the part about the gangs wasn't supposed to be in the plot but it just...happened ya know? I'm just terrible at staying with the story plot X(

I was born in a place that lives by the sword.

After Principal Vargas came to threaten the boys about fighting while the coach watched on in rapt amusement, the school bell rang. Ivan and Mathew bolted for the gym and changed, they grabbed their stuff and left for their class.

Ivan made it to art and sat in the very back, away from everyone as he contemplated what Mathew had said, so Alfred and Arthur were in a gang? That was interesting, he didn't peg Alfred as that kind of person. Did the teachers know about it? Did they care? No one died, so they probably didn't care...All these questions whirled in Ivan's head as he pulled out a sketch pad and began to draw the item on the board. A simple flower with the words 'make this into something that means a lot to you' written above it. Simple enough, Ivan loved sunflowers, his mother grew them before she died, her wedding bouquet was mostly composed of sunflowers. It was in no time that Ivan finished and showed it to the teacher, she clapped her hands and smiled.

"How does this flower mean a lot to you?" She asked genuinely.

"My mother, she loved them." Ivan admitted, she smiled again and wrote an 'A' in her grading book. "You may go to your club activity now, Oh! I forgot, you don't have one yet. Well, you have a free period." She said. Ivan decided to go to the library to kill time, it was huge!

Wooden bookcases stretched from the floor to the ceiling, he wandered into what seemed to be the oldest section where leather bound books adorned the shelves. Ivan was enraptured, he liked books, just never had time to read. It was like a door to another world, free from your troubles and exploring different lands.

He peered curiously at the titles and didn't recognize any of them save for a tattered copy of Grimm's Fairy Tales. He picked up the book and flipped through it, once he was done he placed it back on the shelf and looked some more.

"Do you need any help?" A accented voice piped up, Ivan jumped and spun around. A girl with long brown hair and green eyes, she reminded him of somebody he somewhat knew.

"Ah, no thank you. I was just looking at the books." Ivan said sheepishly.

"Well, the bell is about to ring in a minute and it's pretty easy to get lost, I just came to look for people. It's kind of useless since nobody at this school really reads, but it's interesting to look for things in here, you might find things you didn't expect." She explained.

"Things like what?" Ivan asked, looking over his shoulders, now it was kind of creeping him out.

"I once found a hundred dollar bill that no one claimed, plus no one was in the library for two days straight. I think it was before Christmas last year." She said.

"I'm Fatima, Antonio's sister." She smiled and pushed her little blue cart loaded down with books.

"Ivan." He said. Fatima laughed.

"Everyone knows who you are, Ivan. You can blame Alfred for that." She chuckled once more and parked her little cart by the checkout desk.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Ivan." She said and escorted him outside and locked the door, placing the key above the door frame.

"You too, Fatima." Ivan said, Fatima waved to a Mexican (A/N: Not being racist since I'm Hispanic w/ Mexican roots!) boy her age.

"That's Alejandro." She smiled and followed Alejandro out the double doors. Ivan followed turned around and went to the cafeteria where he waited for the bus. He frowned, it looked like a nice day so he decided to just walk home, it wasn't that far and he had memorized the route the bus had taken.

He wasn't the only one, Arthur glanced at him and waltzed over towards him.

"Wanna hang out?" Arthur asked, Ivan nodded. He knew he could trust Arthur more than anyone else, besides his family.

"Follow me." Arthur jumped a cement fence, Ivan followed without much difficulty, it seemed that Arthur was into free running.

Finally after jumping fences and running on rails and roofs (Arthur, the 'wanker') Arthur stopped at a park. He wasn't even breathing hard while Ivan was huffing and puffing, bent over on his knees trying to catch his breathe. He was fit but he didn't have to run a freaking marathon everyday!

"Ah, running always gets me into a better mood." Arthur sighed and sat on the swings, Ivan remained standing and leaned on the pole that supported the swing set. All was quite for about five minutes until Arthur's phone went off, after a good portion of 'Anarchy in the UK' he picked it up. Since no one else was in the park Ivan could hear full well what was being said.

"_Arthur...Mathew's been...stabbed..._" Alfred's broken voice echoed through the phone. Arthur gasped and his hand flew to his opened mouth. It took Arthur a good while to speak.

"Where are you? I'll come get you." He asked quietly.

"_Arthur...They said he might not make it! He has to! He just has to! Arthur I'm so scared! He's so innocent he didn't do anything! It's my-my f-fault, a-all m-my f-f-fault!_" With that Alfred had dissolved into a bout of tears and sobs.

"We're on our way!" Arthur said into the phone and promptly hung up. He grabbed Ivan and they hailed a taxi that was conveniently passing by.

It was a total of thirty minutes they had spent riding in the taxi and when it finally stopped, Arthur threw the cash at the driver (having counted it on the way) and they both bolted for the hospital. They knew he would be in the emergency room so they power-walked there, having some respect for the patients. Even though it killed them, they didn't thunder down the hall looking for Alfred, finally in what seemed like hours they reached the emergency room and saw a shaking Alfred sitting by himself, tear tracks still glistening on his cheeks.

He looked up and threw himself at Arthur and wailed, fresh new sobs racking his body.

"He was innocent! He didn't do anything! Then they just...They just...Stabbed him!" Alfred buried his head into Arthur's chest, he looked like a little kid. Suddenly Ivan's newly acquired phone went off, he blushed, it was one of those electronic ringtones with weird beats. He fumbled with it and managed to answer the phone.

"Da?"

"_Brother, where are you?_" Katyusha's concerned voice echoed through the earpiece.

"At the hospital, one of my friends got stabbed." He said the last part quietly.

"_Brother! Are you okay? Are you hurt?_" She panicked.

"No, no. I'm alright, it's only my friend. Thankfully everyone else is okay." Ivan explained.

"_Okay, call me if you need me to pick you up._"

"Yes, sister." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Alfred F. Jones! Let go of that redcoat this instant!" A cutting voice hissed. They looked up to see a blond women with cold blue eyes and a man with the same color of hair but instead of pure sky blue, his had a tint of purple. Alfred and Mathew's parents.

The blond woman marched towards Alfred and forcefully pulled him by the collar. Arthur stood there, hidden fury in his eyes. Suddenly the scary woman turned towards Ivan and narrowed her eyes.

"A communist! Alfred F Jones, please tell me you aren't friends with this scum! Right now! I want you to make him leave!" She screamed. Alfred looked at Ivan with pleading eyes but Ivan refused to look at him.

"Mom, dad, please! They're my friends!" Alfred cried, tears still staining his cheeks. Alfred's arms were grabbed and he was twisted around. He met Ivan's purple eyes, completely forgetting about his parents. Ivan lowered his head and kissed the tears away and whispered quietly into his ear.

"Everything will be okay, da?" Despite himself, Alfred nodded. His head was spinning, so many emotions ran through his heart and head, he felt like he was drowning or about to explode! Ivan's lips hovered over Alfred's for a second before the inched forward and kissed him chastely. When Ivan finally let go of his face, Alfred was blushing a light shade of pink that steadily got darker.

"C'mon Ivan, we need to go." Arthur pulled Ivan away from the family and they walked with a steady pace until they reached the doors, after the walked out calmly, they both broke out into a run. Not even caring where they went or whom they passed, they ran like crazy until they couldn't run anymore. Surprisingly they had ran out of the city limits which was impressive, together they sat on the grass at watched the stars, thinking about their own personal battles and not saying anything. It was an unspoken request that both stayed for the other, and it wasn't until midnight that they both decided to leave. Arthur and Ivan walked towards Ivan's house and once they got there it was half past one in the morning, they sneaked in and Ivan lent Arthur some overly big clothes. Both boys collapsed on the bed, uncaring if someone walked in.

A/N: Short I know but I want to get a chapter out before state tests!


	6. The kind of hurt that burns

Blood to bleed

Chapter 5: The kind of hurt that burns and burns, like fires we can't contain

A/N: I have the best readers! You guys just make my day WAY BETTER! Lots of love from Texas!  
>Also the reason the other chapter was so short, you can blame my annoying friend who looks down on my writing and kept bothering me. Also, this one will be short too, my mom has gotten a job and now I have to help cook, wash dishes, sweep, ect. Normally that isn't a problem except I've been getting home around five and I got to bed at ten so it only gives me a few hours to write.<p>

When the sun decided to rise, Ivan and Arthur both woke up. Arthur practically jumped out the window to go to his house and change, while Ivan trudged to the shower. When he got out a smirking face met his eyes. Gilbert. Wonderful.

"So, where've you been?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"None of you business." Ivan retorted, walking down the stairs.

"It's cool, you can tell me, I mean, what kind of boy doesn't come home late and wasn't with a girl? A loser, that's who." Gilbert laughed. Ivan's eye twitched in severe annoyance. His phone dinged from inside his room and he went to go get it. He flipped the phone open and saw the text; '**Skipping school today, gonna go see Matt. Wanna come with me?**'

Ivan sighed, he wanted to join Arthur but he had to leave today for the trial, it started tomorrow and who knew how long he would stay in Russia. Hopefully Mathew would be okay by then, but he knew it wasn't good. Alfred wouldn't have been crying if it wasn't. Ivan began to think about yesterday, maybe it wasn't entirely Alfred's fault? Had someone seen them talking together? Was it a warning or a call to war?

Ivan sighed, it was no use. What was done was done and he couldn't change the past, now all he could do was hope for the best and be there for the both of them. He got his bag and left early for school, even though he was leaving, Katyusha promised to pick him up during lunch. Katyusha never broke her promises.

He hadn't talked to his brothers, but he wasn't in the mood to talk. Not about anything so he grabbed an apple and walked out the door. He checked his phone and noticed the time, six am. Even if he walked slowly he would be early. Maybe he could catch up with Arthur and see Mathew. He nodded, he remembered where the hospital was.

He veered to the left and ran the rest of the way, casually walking through the double doors and asking for Mathew's room.

"213, on the eighth floor." The nurse smiled, Ivan thanked her and took the elevator, once it dinged at the eight he sprinted down to room 213. He gingerly knocked and the door opened revealing a haggard Arthur. He wore a plain, ripped Pink Floyd shirt that had the words 'I hate' written above the original logo. Arthur's jeans weren't his usual black with chains, they were faded blue with rips at the knees. He was remarkably dressed down.

"Ivan, you came. Come in, you must be tired from coming all the way here." Arthur tried and failed to smile, he looked haunted and fear was evident in his eyes. Ivan walked in quietly and saw a body hooked up to several machines. Tubes of all sizes weaved around the catatonic body and a ventilator whirred quietly in the background. Ivan swallowed, the lump in his throat wouldn't go away. Right next to the body was Alfred, clutching for dear life on the body's blue hand that had tubes sticking out of it also, like the rest of his body.

"Mattie, please don't leave me. Life would be terrible without you. I love you and I know you will be better." Alfred chanting like a broken record, his voice was soft yet so scratchy and drenched in exhaustion.

"Al, you should really get some sleep." Arthur whispered. Alfred's eyes widened like dinner plates, he clutched harder and tears silently seeped out his eyes.

"No, no, no, NO! What if he wakes up? Or what if he...he...!" Alfred shook his head vigorously, Arthur frowned but let it go. Ivan walked slowly towards Alfred, afraid he might spook him.

"Fredka? Are you okay? Have you slept or eaten at all since we left?" He asked tentatively. Alfred seemed like he didn't hear but he spoke a few minutes later.

"No, I'm okay. I don't need sleep. Mathew can sleep for me, and I'll be awake for him." He said, smiling fondly at his brother before a broken scowl replaced it. The same haunted, fearful eyes that Arthur had were evident in Alfred's as well.

Ivan took a long good look at the body. It was blue, hooked up, and well, frail. His chest rose artificially and his eyes were closed. His wheat colored hair was matted from the laying down and his face held no color. Over all he looked like the living dead, hopefully he would be fine.

"Did they...?" Ivan asked but trailed off, unsure. Arthur nodded.

"A piece was wedged in between his rib, next to his heart. It seems that he was stabbed a total of three times. Once in the stomach, once in the rib, and the other in his hand. The knife went completely through his hand, and the knife was twisted when it got his stomach, so his intestines are damaged. There's a good chance they might get infected." Arthur finally explained, but in a small, quiet voice.

"I see." Suddenly things didn't seem to have much hope, it was bleak for Mathew and everyone knew it, it was a miracle that he even lasted this long with his extensive wounds. Ivan checked his phone and was shocked to see it was almost eight.

"Uh! I have to go! I'm so sorry! See you later Arthur, Fredka!" With that Ivan rushed out the door and ran all the way to school, messenger bag slapping his thigh painfully. When he got there he was glad he wasn't late. He bolted to his class and sat where he was supposed to, but he couldn't help but overhear his classmates conversations.

"Yeah, I heard he got stabbed."

"By who?"

"Obviously Ludwig and his gang! Ludwig hates Alfred, so who else would he target? His brother of course!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Who else would stab Alfred's brother? Nobody even notices the kid."

"Yeah, you have a point..."

"I heard he could die..."

"Yeah...It's kinda depressing."

Alfred's P.O.V

I wasn't expecting it to happen, especially in front of my eyes. It happened so quickly, I knew it was a bad idea to walk ahead of him. If only I had actually stayed with him! Mat and I were both walking home, he liked walking by himself so I walked a little ways ahead of him, not really caring much, I was busy talking about random things, from Ivan's eyes to Mr. Freeman being a jerk to Ivan. I stopped walking when I heard no footsteps behind me and Mat had yet to turn the corner. I walked back and I didn't expect to see a trail of blood, my brother's blood. I ran, calling out in sheer panic and racing to and fro looking desperately for my brother, then I heard it. A dying whimper, and a call for help. I ran towards the sound and saw my baby brother by four minutes bleeding profusely through several holes in his body. Tears spilled from my eyes and I tried in vain to comfort my brother as I called 911, when they finally picked up I screamed down the phone that my twin was dying and the street we were on. The lady told me to tell her what happened and I yelled that he had been stabbed, by who I didn't know. Mathew had lost consciousness by then and I prayed he wasn't dead. My own clothes, my own hands, were stained with my brother's blood and I couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't die! Not because of my mistake!

I shook him to help him regain consciousness but to no avail, he didn't even twitch. Finally I heard the sirens and I got up and flagged them down, they rushed to my fallen brother and ushered me into the ambulance to ride with him. I was miserable, they had to help him _breathe_. I felt like I was the one dying, the one that was stabbed, the one who was coldly targeted for something I had nothing to do with. I held his hand, even though his grip was non-existent. They finally got to the hospital and ushered me into the emergency room, I sat in the chair and wallowed in my despair. Soon, I called Arthur, he'd know who did it and he'd know what to do about it. After I estimate was thirty minutes, he arrived with Ivan in toe. Despite myself, I threw my body against Arthur's and sobbed, the pent up tears, the pent up frustration, all seeped out as I cried.

"He was innocent! He didn't do anything! Then they just...They just...Stabbed him!" I bawled. Suddenly a weird ring tone went off but I paid it no mind. I faintly heard Ivan talk to his sister about something, but I was too enraptured in my crying to really hear. Even though I could hear nothing but my own broken sobs, I heard the voice that I had come to dislike. My mother was here.

I love my mother don't get me wrong, but I just don't _like _her. I mean she didn't hit (thankfully) but she's very rude and cynical (even more so than Arthur) and just plain mean. She hated all of my friends and was mean to all of them, especially Arthur and Kiku. Not to mention she always owed Yao's parents money.

My dad tolerated my friends to an extent, after a few hours with them he'd get mad. He was nice to them, but with Arthur he had no patients for. One time they both chased Arthur out of the house when he made a comment about how disgusting the government was or something, of course being Arthur he laughed the whole way out and yelled for me to call him when I had a chance. I never did get to call him that day.

My mother started to yell at Ivan and I fell to tears again.

"Mom, dad, please! They're my friends!" I cried and was racked with more sobs. Suddenly my arms were twisted and I met Amethyst eyes, forgetting my gawking parents. Ivan lowered his head and kissed my tears away, his lips were warm, contradicting his cold touch. I closed my eyes and blushed, was this real or a twisted dream?

"Everything will be okay, da?" His voice was soft and I nodded. I felt like I was exploding and being crushed in at the same time! My head was spinning rapidly and I clutched onto him for balance.

His lips moved down to mine and he chastely kissed me, it was soft and caring, concerned yet he knew I was going to be okay. When he pulled away I felt my face slowly heat up until it was beet red.

After the kiss, Arthur and Ivan both had to go and I was disappointed, I wanted to kiss Ivan until I couldn't kiss him anymore. I felt a sting on my cheek and noticed my mother had slapped me, I felt stupid. I didn't tell Ivan my parents where homophobic, I held my cheek as more tears slipped out of my eyes.

"You...YOU DISGUST ME! TOMORROW GET YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE! I WILL NOT HAVE A FAGGOT FOR A SON!" My mom screamed at me. I hid my face in my hands and sat down once again, what could I do? They left after that, leaving me reeling, like I did something evil.

Finally Mathew got a room and I moved in there, I slept by his side on the chair. Thinking about my life, how it had spiraled out of control and who would want this to happen to me...It was obvious. Ludwig wanted me dead, but he couldn't just kill me, I was too well known and our feud was famous in school. Nobody remembered Mathew, only the kid he always talked to, but even he mixed us up.

"Goodnight, baby brother. I love you."

A/N: I want to get in the habit of updating. During the weekdays it will be 3-4 pages long maybe 5 if I'm lucky. On the weekends 6-7 pages long. I'm sorry it's soo short but blame my parents and random people who text me!


	7. Setting the World on fire

Blood to bleed

Chapter 6: do you remember when we were young and wanted to set the world on fire? Well, I still do.

A/N: New chappie! Yay! Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys! You make my days better, from being totally suckish to being really awesome!

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Katyusha went to pick up her brother, Ivan was already waiting for her by the door. She smiled at him, but something was wrong, she had a nervous disposition and her smile kept twitching. She signed him out calmly, but her left hand kept twitching and clanking her fingernails on the wooden desk.<p>

They filed outside and a disgusting sight met Ivan's eyes. Gilbert was seated in the driver's seat, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Ivan automaticly turned around and marched back to the school until his sister caught his sleeve.

"Brother!" She yelled and tried to drag him back. They both fought, Ivan shoving in vain to get away while his sister kept grabbing onto his jacket and latching onto his limbs.

Although Ivan didn't know how she did it, he was seated in the backseat pouting. Stupid jerk. Tch, he hated Gilbert now and what was worse, it seemed that the stupid bird was smirking at him.

"Everyone else is already at the airport, your stuff is in the trunk, and everything is all set! Do you have your ticket?" Katyusha asked.

"Da." Katyusha smiled.

"I have such a cute brother." She sighed, despite himself Ivan blushed. These were the moments that he liked the most. When he was younger and everything was okay, Katyusha used to sing him to sleep, holding him like a precious diamond or her own child.

"Eh, whatever. Katyusha, so when will we be getting there?" Just like that the moment was shattered. With a baseball bat. By Gilbert.

"You're the one driving!" Ivan snapped. Katyusha coughed and looked out the window nervously.

"Eh, uh...Ivan...Gilbert will be coming with us..." She said sheepishly.

"WHAT? TURN THIS CAR AROUND RIGHT NOW!" Ivan yelled and tried to unlock the door.

"Brother!" Katyusha said again, she turned around and grabbed his jacket and flung her brother with surprising strength. His back hit the opposite door and knocked the breath out of him.

"I refuse to go if you take that _thing_!" Ivan screeched.

"What does he have to do with anything anyway? All he does is freeload at our house! Making everyone uncomfortable and taking advantage of you!" Ivan ranted.

"That is enough Ivan Braginski!" Katyusha snapped, Ivan immediately stopped and narrowed his violet eyes.

He laughed, not good-natured laughing, but a harsh barking laughter that sent chills through Katyusha and Gilbert.

"Fine, whatever." He chuckled and resumed looking out the window. So one of his friends was in the hospital, this demon douche was going to Russia with him, and he still hadn't told Arthur nor Alfred where he was going. Wow, he had a headache.

"Having your honeymoon in Russia, aren't you?" He asked scathingly. Katyusha sighed but didn't reply, it would only escalate things.

So they sat in silence for the whole trip to the airport, Ivan glared out the window and fiddle with his phone. He had already sent a text to Arthur and asked him to relay the message to Alfred.

When they did reach the airport they found their siblings sitting in the correct terminal, waiting to board the flight. Toris offered him a sheepish smile, knowing full well that Ivan was angry, Ivan smiled reassuringly back at him, but his lips began to twitch.

"Flight 32, prepare for boarding." The intercom stated and they grabbed their carry-on bags. Ivan looked at his ticket and noticed it was beside Raivis and...Gilbert. Freaking epic.

He sat down gingerly and leaned back, trying to sleep. Raivis smiled and looked out the window while Gilbert placed on a pair of headphone and began to play the White Strips.

Ivan sighed, this was going to be fun. Well, at least he wasn't seated by Natalia like Eduard and Toris. Toris was enjoying it though, while poor Eduard was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Finally sleep claimed him and his body relaxed, dreaming of ice and annoying yellow chicks.

_**In Russia~**_

When they reached the Moscow airport, Ivan had woken and was already trudging out of the plane with his younger siblings in toe. They grabbed their belongings from the converter belt and braced for the outside. In no time they saw the vehicle that the family had arranged for them. They piled in and were driven to the manor, it was just like they had left it, cold and foreboding. They walked into the manor and walked to their original bedrooms. Luckily the couple's kids had already moved out of the manor several years prior.

Ivan threw his bags and fell onto his bag and turned on his phone, he had missed a call, it was unknown but he redialed anyway.

"_H-hello?" _A sobbing voice cracked into the phone. Alfred.

"Fredka?" Ivan asked into the phone.

" _Ivan! I-I-I...Mathew...Matt...H-he's..." _Alfred trailed off and was racked with another fit of sobs. Ivan's eyes widened in shock.

"Alfred...I'm sorry...So, so sorry!" Ivan said, despite himself he felt his throat tighten.

"_Why? Why him? Why couldn't it have been me? I deserved it more than him...I just...H-his funeral is on Sunday. C-can you make it?" _Alfred spoke softly.

"Of course. I will end things early here in Russia and I will come back before Sunday. Alfred..."

"_Y-y-yes?" _After that Ivan heard incoherent wailing from the phone.

"Please stay strong. I will be back in a couple of days..."

"_I dunno i-if I-I c-can. Oh my God! I'm alone!" _Now Alfred was just blabbering about being a bastard and having been disowned at the hospital.

"Alfred. Alfred! Listen! You are not alone! I'm coming back as soon as I can, so please, hold on." Ivan pleaded.

"_O-okay!" _Alfred choked and the line went dead. Ivan cradled his head, he couldn't help but blame this on himself.

"If only...If only I hadn't spoken to him!" With that he gave way to his rage and jumped up from the bed and in two fluid motions slammed his fist into the mirror.

"How...How could I have let this happen!" He practically yelled, he felt warm tracks drip off his face and warm trails slip off his knuckles.

"Alfred...Mathew...I'm so sorry."

_**Arthur's POV~**_

I lit up another cigarette, I didn't smoke often, in fact I rarely did. Only when I felt overworked or stressed did I lite up. I had gotten a call from Alfred earlier this evening about Mathew, I stayed calm but the second Alfred hung up I started to scream. My head was spinning and I felt like puking, then I called Francis and told him. He stayed strong but I could hear his voice quiver when he spoke. I twirled the gun in my hand idly. Yes, I had a gun but it wasn't registered in my name, it was my dad's but after he left I kept it for protection. Scotty, the twins, and Peter didn't know about it. Hell, only Scotty knew about my involvement with the Allies. I had debated putting the barrel to my head but I laughed, Alfred needed me. I wasn't going to take the easy way out, this bastard needed to be punished. I stared at the dying embers of my cancer stick, but it became too unbearable. It reminded me of Mathew, how he just died out, faded. I shook my head, if I kept thinking that then I probably would press the trigger. The gun twinkled in the moonlight, I was currently on the roof, somewhere nobody would bother me.

"I wonder..." I sighed, no one would probably ever know who shot him. Unless the assailant stepped forward himself and that wasn't likely.

I was just wanting to know where the law was...Did they have a clue who did it? Did they even care, or did they classify Mathew as one of the 'delinquents' who didn't deserve justice? I scoffed, of course...Labeled as something we practically had no choice over. I plucked the dying fag(A/N: what British people call cigarettes) from my lips and stubbed it out, I flicked it in the neighbors yard.

"Who in their right mind would hurt Matt? Someone cold blooded, that's who..." I trailed off when an idea popped into my head. I growled and jumped off the roof, he wouldn't dare. _He _didn't have it in him!

My feet pounded down the gravel of the road as I ran to China town. I walked around a bit until I found who I was looking for.

"You!" I screeched and shoved him into the wall with all my weight.

"You and your Yakuza bullshit!" I screamed again and jammed the pistol into Kiku's temple. Kiku began to struggle but once I had shoved the gun to his head he stopped and stared at me with calm eyes.

"Do it." He challenged. I swallowed, I didn't expect that at all.

"Tell me who did it, or I'll shoot you in your legs and leave you in a comma!" Kiku didn't seem fazed, quite the opposite really.

"I'm not afraid of dying, Arthur-San." He whispered.

"Please...Tell me...For Alfred." I choked. Kiku averted his eyes and whispered something incoherent.

"What?"

"A man by the name of Gintoku Saiko, he's not apart of the Yakuza but he does do jobs for them. They wouldn't miss him. He's usually seen selling drugs in the park." Kiku answered again. I faked a grin and released Kiku.

"Thank y-" Before he could finish I pistol-whipped him, effectively knocking him out cold.

"No, thank you." I sneered and took off for the Red Dragon park. It use to be a beauty until thug started to populate it, now the oak and maple trees had graffiti and the fountain contained trash. I easily spotted a man in his late forties harassing two Thai girls, I tapped his shoulder and once he turned around I slapped him with the butt of the pistol.

"You should go." I told the two girls, they nodded and bolted out of the park. I took hold of the unconscious man and dragged him into a dark alley. When he finally woke up I had the gun pressed into his head.

"Talk. Tell me about your jobs and if you're truthful I'll let you go." The stout Japanese man nodded fearfully.

"I didn't do anything! I was just told to kill a teenage trouble maker that's all!" I snarled.

"He wasn't a trouble maker and that doesn't sound like you didn't do anything!" Without a second thought I pulled the trigger and felt a sick satisfaction when I saw his brains spraying the dark walls. Quickly, I ran out and didn't stop until I was in front of a familiar door. I knocked and a very surprised Frenchman opened the door.

"Arthur! What are you doing here? And why are you covered in blood? No! Arthur please tell me you didn't!" Francis ushered me inside and told me to wait in front of the door, after a minute he threw a towel at my face and told me to wipe off the blood. I did so and let him push me into the bathroom.

"I-I had to!" I coughed out, Francis nodded in understanding. He set the dial for the shower and shoved me inside.

"I'll bring you some of my clothes in a minute, just let me call Alfred." He stated and left the room. I slid down the tiled wall and held my knees to my chest.

What had I just done? I killed a man, but he killed Mathew. Innocent, smart, and caring Mathew. Why did he deserve his life when Mathew's was taken from him? He didn't, so that's why I killed him. But now I'm a murderer. I'm going to go to hell.

I heard the door crash open and a frantic Alfred. I closed my eyes and focused solely on the warm drops of water that was splattering on my skin.

I had gotten my revenge so why did I feel so hurt?

Francis quietly came in and left the clothes on the counter, I could hear him trying to calm down Alfred while calling Antonio, Yao, and Alejandro. I finally got out of the shower and dressed, then I walked out into the living room. A flurry of voices assaulted my ears and I noticed that everyone showed up, including Fatima.

"Are you okay, amigo?" Alejandro asked worriedly. I nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The worry from everyone's faces faded just a little.

"So you all know what happened?" They nodded and I collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

"Arthur!" Francis, Alfred, and Alejandro yelled and tried to catch me, but Francis was the only one who caught me.

"Who did it?" Antonio asked quietly.

"Kiku put a contract on Mathew, his wannabe Yakuza friend did it." I explained while mumbling.

"This means war." Alejandro hissed. I nodded and blacked out, seeing black stubble before I passed out.

_**Alfred's POV~**_

After Arthur passed out and Francis had put him to sleep in his room, we gathered around his coffee table and discussed what would happen if we declared war on Ludwig's group. More of us would get hurt or even die, but this couldn't slide. I refused to look at them, it was because of my feud with Ludwig that we were in this mess. The reason why Mat was dead and Arthur was a murderer.

"Someone is going to die..." I nearly cried, everyone looked at me and moved to comfort me. Fatima reached for my shoulder and I let her. I leaned against her and sighed, she was like a mother. I remembered when she use to make us all lunch but her own parents made her stop.

We all decided to stay at Francis's house since it was past curfew. We all phoned our parents (well except for me) and told them we would be having a sleep-over at Francis's house. I slept in between Fatima and Alejandro since they comforted me.

Still, I cried myself to sleep and hoped that Mathew was watching over us all.

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL MEH! I had exams and school's a real pain! X( although now I can update a LOT faster now since my tests are over. I was going to say something but I forgot...Anyway I thank all of you guys! You make my bad days awesome! I think I mentioned this but are any of you guys going to San-Japan? I'm going as China and my friends are going as Japan (maybe since he's scared that the Hetalia fanbase is mean which I took as an insult since the Hetalia community is like one of the nicest!) and my other friend is going in a hand-made Matryoshka jacket. Hope to see you guys there!


	8. The words and what they meant

Blood to bleed

A/N: Here you guys go! I truly do owe you faithful readers/reviewers/alerters/subscribers! P.S. Should I up the rating? I think so XD Also, is there any Cosplayers in the Central Texas area? Preferably Temple Texas?

Chapter 7: I can still remember the words and what they meant  
>WARNINGS: RAPE, CHILD ABUSE, GORE. IRELAND AND NORTHERN IRELAND<p>

-line-

This was taking _forever_. My family and I were currently sitting in the court for our trial, my uncle and cousins were glaring at us with such venom I was glad looks couldn't kill. They were each in an orange jumpsuit with numbers on the front, I couldn't help the smirk that danced across my lips. Our wounds were still very fresh and they all were documented and photographed. They had no hope in getting out innocent.

"Ivan Braginski, please step up to the stand." The judge ordered, I nodded and stepped onto it, after I swore to tell the truth I sat.

"Tell us of some of the abuse you and your siblings went through." The Prosecutor stated, I nodded again.

"My uncle would get angry for the littlest of things, even if we did not clean thoroughly. He would tie us down and burn us with coals from the fire or lock us in the cellar until we begged for food and water. On one occasion I was beaten so badly I couldn't move for two days. I'm not making this out to be some sob story, and I don't care if you believe me or not, but I just want my siblings to be safe and healthy. I don't want their futures to be whisked away from them so easily." I explained. He nodded.

"I have reports here that you were cut almost in half by a machete. Is that correct?"

"Da, sir. My brother, Toris, cut a log of wood sideways instead of vertical and my uncle became enraged and made to slash at him, but I jumped in the way." He nodded again and I could see some the women in the court wiped their eyes.

"I see, so what have the cousins done to you?" The prosecutor asked. I shrugged.

"They are to afraid to mess with me, but they have tortured my younger brothers." He scribbled something down and pushed up his glasses.

"Okay, have they assaulted any of your siblings?" He asked.

"Yes, they'd beat my brothers, Eduard and Raivis. Stealing his glasses and kicking him in the stomach when he was forced to crawl on the floor to look for them. I tried to make them stop but I was too weak. I failed as a brother, but I did what I could." _I fail at protecting my loved ones_, I wanted to add but didn't.

"You seem to have dark circles underneath your eyes, is it relevant to the case?" The man asked, I shook my head.

"I must attend the funeral of one of my closest friends. He was stabbed to the death for nothing. That is why I put in a request to take leave on Saturday, the funeral is on Sunday." The Judge nodded his head in sympathy. The wound was still very fresh and I had to keep my head down to hide my teary eyes.

_I sighed, it was my first day at my uncle's and things weren't going well. He had gotten angry over dinner and had tipped over the table, screaming and slamming his hands into the wall. We all knew he had lost his job and taken to drinking but we didn't think it would have been this bad. I swallowed thickly as I heard thundering footsteps coming closer to our shared room. The door slammed open and he was standing there with a sick sadistic grin on his face._

"_Oh Ivan~" He sang sweetly, but his eyes were demonic. I shuddered and backed up against the wall. Toris, Eduard, and Raivis were asleep on the bed, being to exhausted to move. _

"_Come here little cute nephew! I have something to show you~" I nearly cried in fear as he grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. I could faintly recognize the hallway since it was so dark, I heard the sound of a lock. Suddenly I was thrown into the wall, the lights flickered on and I took notice of my surroundings. It was cold and dingy, mold lined the walls and a single, dirty, bulb hung by it's chain to illuminate the chamber. Fearfully I noticed cuffs on the wall and different things that looked like they could hurt. I started to hyperventilate, scooting my back against the corner and hiding my face in my legs that I had pulled up to my chest._

"_We can't have that now!" He laughed and grabbed my hands, without much effort he handcuffed me to the wall and I was suspended about a foot in the air. I flailed my legs but to no avail they didn't reach the ground._

"_Please! Leave me alone!" I shouted, hoping someone would hear but I knew it wouldn't work. It was in the middle of the night and everyone feared my uncle._

_Without saying anything, he pulled down my pants and entered me, I felt like I was being rubbed raw and I begged him to stop. After what felt like hours he did, he left without saying anything and I was hanging there. Feeling disgusting, used, and dirty. A sticky substance slid down my thighs, but I didn't cry, I was too exhausted. Faintly I felt something warm drip off my body, it wasn't like the other substance and when I looked down I noticed the red pooling beneath me. I rolled my head the other way and fell into a comforting darkness._

"You may step down." I nodded and went back to my seat, they soon called my siblings and they told all their stories about when we lived with them. I could see the horror on their faces, including the judge who fought to keep impassive.

I hadn't planned on telling them that much, even my family was shocked. Including Gilbert. I never told them, being to ashamed of myself. I had gotten tested and I was clean but just the whole memory made me feel like I was still chained in the cellar, bleeding and used. I shook it off and pointedly looked away from my family.

I felt like crying all over again, if Alfred knew, he wouldn't ever speak to me again. Maybe Arthur, but Alfred wouldn't want someone used and aged beyond their years.

"LIES!" My cousin barked, tears of anger sliding down his face.

"What?" the Judge asked, despite himself.

"MY FATHER LOVED ME YOU BASTARD! NOT YOU! HOW COULD HE EVER LOVE YOU? I AM THE ONLY ONE HE EVER TOUCHED THAT WAY THAT WASN'T MOTHER!" The boy screamed. I could only shake my head. He had brainwashed them, slept with them, and brainwashed them some more. We truly were a messed up family.

My sister burst into tears along with Raivis, while Toris and Eduard looked away. Natalia looked nonplussed and stared straight ahead, ignoring everyone there.

The Judge started to pound his gavel and told everyone to calm down, which none of us died, in the end he ended up dismissing us for the day with a promise of the verdict tomorrow, honoring my wish to leave before Saturday. I nodded gratefully, but I couldn't miss the look of pity on his face.

We made it back to the house and I immediately headed to my old room and sprawled onto the bed. I didn't know what to feel, my heart still ached. I began to wonder when it had thawed, vulnerable and there for the taking. I suppose Alfred had already taken it, before I even knew it was beating again. I sighed and ignored the voices downstairs. Katyusha and Gilbert were talking about today's events and it ended with Katyusha dissolving into tears of self contempt.

I got up and packed my bags for Saturday, wanting to leave more than anything else.

**Arthur's POV**

I sighed, to tell the truth I didn't want to become a murderer. _Too late for that plan of action, _I though dryly. Right now I was in the park (we had tons dotting the city, one in each province), a stone statue of King Arthur bearing down on me with Excalibur as I tiredly watched everyone pass by. Happy smiling faces, with their friends, family, and lovers. It made my stomach twist with contempt and jealousy, if it wasn't for something important I would have left already. I felt a tug at my sleeve and I quickly turned around.

Kiku bowed to me, albeit stiffly and he had a growing purplish welt on his cheek after I pistol-whipped him. I nodded and gestured for him to sit beside me on the fountain.

"I thought you and I were friends." I said gruffly from lack of sleep and too many cigarettes.

"We are, it's just...Things worked against my favor." He answered, I looked at him sideways, what in the bloody hell did he mean by that?

"Could you enlighten me."

"I wasn't the one that put a price on his head and you know it. Why would I do that? Alfred and I are friends." Kiku explained. I nodded, not showing that I thought it was utter bullshit.

"Ludwig...asked me about the Yakuza and my...ties to them. I thought he was joking but before I had realized my mistake he knew about Saiko and where to find him. I didn't realize it until that boy was stabbed."

"Would you stand by him if we went until a gang war?" I had to ask. Kiku gave me a quizzical stare and I could see that he was thinking. He slowly started to nod.

"Yes, even though I do not agree with his actions, I have people to protect and siding with Ludwig is the only way to make sure that they will be okay. I know you and your friends will not harm innocents, but Ludwig will do anything to achieve his goal." Kiku sighed, he gave me a weary look and stared at his shoes.

"I know it doesn't look like it but, I did all I could to keep Yao safe from harm." He admitted. Now that I thought about it, Yao was only jumped twice and Kiku was always there to supervise or intervene when he needed to.

"Then from now until this brewing war ends, I consider you my enemy. Although I won't aim to kill you since you had no direct involvement, I suggest that you leave before I beat you within an inch of your life. Now!" I stated in a normal tone until I screamed 'now'. Kiku bowed and ran off, out of the park, presumably to Ludwig's house to proclaim his news of war. We had decided last night that we would go to arms and show them not to mess with us. Antonio had adamantly refused, so it was Alfred, Francis, Alejandro, Fatima, me, and hopefully Ivan and his siblings.

I sighed and swished my fingers through the crystal blue water in the fountain, I had always made sure that this place was clean and admirable. It reminded me of home, and I also loved the King Arthur theme. I loved my name, being named after the legendary King of Albion was cool when I was little chap.

"Hey bro!" I looked up and saw my two twin brothers, Callum and Collin, walking towards me. Both had an Irish accent except Collin's had a twinge of my accent in his. Unlike Scotty whom had flaming red hair, the twins had light brown scruffy hair that drove our mum mad. They joked with each other a lot and were rarely seen serious.

"Hullo King!" Callum laughed and kneeled with his hand on his heart in front of me. Collin smacked him on the head.

"Your as sharp as beach ball, you are Cal! He isn't a king! He is but a mere damsel in distress!" He turned towards me now and struck the exact same pose as Callum but grasped my hand and kissed it.

"My fair lady, please excuse my clot pole of a twin and come with me! My mother always did tell me I was the good looking one of the two." Collin snickered and it was Callum's turn to hit his twin.

"A face that would drive cockroaches from the Fish n' chip shop you got there." He laughed. I felt a little better, those two could always make me laugh no matter what.

"I say, it is a bit hot out here? Don't you agree Collin." A sinister glint was present in Collin's eyes. I gulped, nothing good came out of that look.

"Why I do have to agree, Callum. Artie looks a bit hot under the collar as well." They both grinned simultaneously.

"Well, let's cool down then!" All three of us plunged into the fountain, narrowly missing Excalibur's blade. Instead of icy cool water, we had failed to notice that the fountain was stagnant and it was like being boiled alive!

All three of us jumped out and our pale skin mirrored that of a lobster.

"Stupid twats." They both grinned again. Both of them worked at the Fish n' Chips stand at the park, pretty much it was a decked out horse-trailer with fryers and a cooler. Despite their earlier comments the place was very tidy and clean, that's what they prided themselves on plus they made quite a bit of cash.

"Oh yeah, before we forget Col and I are saving up to lease a small space in town for the Fish n' Chips shop, we need help to set up and we're already taking out a loan for it. Should be done in a couple months I'm sure." Callum began.

"We just need you to tell everyone! We need costumers and we were hoping if you could distribute fliers sometimes?" Collin finessed, they always did that. I nodded.

"Okay, I will." The grinned and thanked me, then pushed me back into the fountain.

"C'mon kid, We'll grab Peter and we can go for some slushies." They both said with the brightest of smiles. I smiled to and nodded, we headed home and grabbed my little brother Peter. Before no time we made it to the slushie stand that Fatima's family had.

"Oh! Yo ho ho and a slushie we'll throw! We pillage and plunder like the Swedes in heat! Eat up brothers, your slushies and treats! We kidnap and ravage like Japanese with cabbage! Eat up my brothers your earwax bandage! Oh a slushies life for me!" The twins sang off key with slushies in their hands and feet on the table. We were at another place, having too much respect for Fatima and her family to act crazy there. People were clapping and laughing.

"That was bloody awful!" I laughed, they shrugged.

"That's why you haven't seen an Irish rapper!" Callum smirked.

"Yep, we're only good creative insults and cooking!" Collin laughed. Peter and I could only agree.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter...I wanted to lighten it up a bit at the end with the debut of the twins. I kinda modeled them after Fred and George, plus I think that's how they'll totally act! P.S. Chaos of Light and Dark: I didn't think you'd find me (We know each other, we go to the same school)


	9. I can sleep forever these days

Blood to bleed

A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a REAAALLY long time, it's just I've been grounded and I've been writing my other story for Durarara. Anyway the much anticipated funeral is here. I've spent forever trying to find a very sad song to get me in the mood for writing this chapter...

I could sleep forever these days because in my dream I see you again

* * *

><p>The day had come with a solemn silence. Ivan had come back the day before, Friday, was it? Alfred had lost track of the days, bouncing from one friends house to the other. It wasn't the best way to live, especially while grieving but he made due and never overstayed his welcome. Currently he had taken up residence with Francis since his dad was doing business in France.<p>

He had dressed smartly with the help of Francis and Arthur, though he felt like crap, he doubted that his parents would even let them through. He had to try though.

"Hey, ready to go Alfred?" Francis called from the doorway of the guest room. Alfred slowly nodded, he was enraptured by his own thoughts and didn't notice that he was still looking at himself through the mirror.

"Yeah, let's go." He dropped his hands from the tie around his neck and filed out behind Francis and Arthur.

The ride there was solemn like everything else today, Francis was driving with Arthur seated in the passenger seat. Alfred opted for the back seat and was staring out the window. They finally arrived but all three were struck with disgust.

Very few people were there for Mathew, most of them trying to look good in front of Alfred's father. Portly business men and their wives, faked sobbing and gave his parents fake condolences. No one even approached them aside from the students at school. Black cadillacs lined up one after the other at the curb.

Alfred sighed and was lead in by his friends. Kiku or his group hadn't bothered to show up, Antonio and his sister did. They greeted them and shared heartfelt apologies over Mathew's death, ones that Alfred knew were real. Ivan and his family had come, his sister had nearly smothered him in a hug and the three youngest boys had shakily offered their condolences, though they didn't know him, they were very sincere. Losing their brother was a very scary idea to them Alfred bet. He thanked them and grateful agreed to sit by them during service. Arthur's family had come as well, albeit seated way in the back. Arthur left join them along with Francis, whom felt more comfortable with people he already knew.

"Fredka, are you okay?" Ivan asked quietly once they were seated beside Toris and Eduard. Alfred just nodded and gulped a huge mouthful of air to keep from crying.

"I-I want to s-see my brother!" He finally cried out. Ivan nodded and they stood up to go to Mathew's casket. Alfred leaned upon Ivan for support.

Once they reached the white casket Alfred nearly lost it.

He began to bawl and sob, holding the cold hand of his brother and clutching harder to Ivan. The people in the pews watched in mixed reactions. Some were saddened by it, a boy had to go through loss to early in his life and that was sad. Other's were disgusted by the obvious relationship between the two boys and how ugly Alfred looked crying. However most were apathetic to the boy and his friend's obvious and immense pain. They only cared for themselves after all.

"Matty, Matty! Why? Why did he take you from me? Why did you leave me? Am I evil? Am I sick?" Alfred babbled.

"Fredka..." Ivan sighed quietly and brushed his blonde hair out of his dull blue eyes. "Why is not the answer..."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME BACK!" The banshee woman screeched. Ivan wanted to deck her right then and there.

"Is it wrong that he wanted to see his brother? You're just jealous that he can be everything you're not! Everything you can't be! Go die in a hole you worthless scum and I hope you burn in hell!" Ivan yelled and shielded a crying Alfred with his body from the poisonous woman.

"Wait one second youn-" Alfred's father began but Ivan had cut him off.

"You are a man without a backbone! You let yourself be pushed around by her because you're afraid of what she might do to you! Grow a pair and I might back off." Ivan rounded on him. He stalked back to his seat with Alfred and sat him down.

"If you want everyone to know what you did to him than I suggest you two stay quiet!" Ivan barked.

The couple shrunk back to their seats in the front with a glare of distaste and complete hate directed towards Ivan.

"Fredka...Calm down, I am here." Ivan soothed, Katyusha moved beside him and began to hum a light lullaby to calm him down, Alfred did after a few seconds and stayed docile enough for the ceremony to continue.

Of course, Alfred or his friends weren't allowed to speak, only Alfred's parents and the people they 'thought' knew his little brother. All of which either made fun of him or had beaten him up at one time or another. One girl had gone as far as saying she had loved him.

Fatima had sputtered behind them in anger.

"Fatima..." Antonio whispered to calm her.

"It's okay." Alejandro soothed.

Ivan sure wished it was.

**Arthur's POV**

It was disgusting how people just jumped on an opportunity whether it was moral or immoral. I sat beside the twins clenching my fists in rage. We were completely ignored, Mathew's real friends were completely ignored including his own brother.

All the fake posers had claimed that they had adored Mathew's presence even though they completely ignored him until they needed math answers or lunch money. It pissed me off along with other people, the people who actually gave a damn.

Seriously, I wanted to shoot all these people to death. I wanted to wring their necks and make them scream. I was pulled out of those thoughts by Francis, he had his palm on my clenched right fist, I relaxed it and offered him a smile which he sent back. Had I always noticed how bright and knowing his smiles were? Nevermind.

When we came in I couldn't help but notice the 'little' racist slur that was sent my way by Alfred's parents.

"Damn Redcoat." Yeah? Get over it.

After Ivan's outburst it had been toned down, the racism I mean. The heated glares and snarls weren't. Finally I had had enough. Enough of the fake bullshit Mathew didn't deserve.

I got up and trudged up to the podium while most of the people looked up at me with shock, my friends and family looked up at me with awe. I grinned showing off my slightly crooked teeth (fights can do that to you, ya know?) with pride.

"Matty wasn't one of us, you know a JD. He was kind and sweet, maybe even a little too meek. He lived in the shadow of his big brother by four minutes, though they were different, they cared a lot for each other. You know those posers who were up before me? They didn't even _like _him. I loved him like my own little brother. He deserves better than this shit, his own parents are homophobic racist and ya know what? Mat was a proud bisexual, a proud open-minded friend who kept everyone's secrets and helped out whenever he could. I would kill for this kid, and so would his other friends! So suck it you bullshitters, I'm out!" Arthur exclaimed and at the end pulled his shirt for everyone to see his nipples, grinning like a madman.

The twins grinned and high-fived each other.

"WAY TO GO BRO!" They shouted. Alfred smiled and so did Francis. Ivan and his family were speechless like the rest of the people there.

Antonio, Fatima, and Alejandro cheered loudly.

"WHAT IS THIS? ALL OF YOU OUT!" Alfred's parents screeched.

"Before we call the cops!" Alfred's father yelled. The Kirkland family collectively flipped them off and left, each giving a hug to Alfred and inviting him over for fish and chips.

"Try to keep us out and we'll always find a way in!" Alejandro stuck out his tongue and laughed. They left as well and invited Alfred and Ivan over for tacos and enchiladas.

"I think we should leave now..." Katyusha smiled halfheartedly.

"Do you want to wait until Matvey is buried?" Ivan asked Alfred whom just shook his head.

"No matter what, I will always find my brother." He said and linked arms with his Russian...friend?

"I'll see you guys later, I need to take Fredka home along with Francis." Ivan stated, Katyusha nodded and left with their family.

"Thanks for everything, Ivan Braginsky." Alfred sighed and hugged Ivan tighter.

"I think someone is going to get some action~!" Francis chimed in. They both blushed, Alfred looked away and Ivan coughed.

"So how did things go in Russia?" Alfred asked awkwardly.

"Umm..."

A/N: Yeah done! I tried to make a little depressing but Mathew wouldn't have wanted them to be sad since he's very endearing and real great brother. I hope you guys like it!


	10. my words cannot make it safe

Blood to bleed

A/N: DUUUDES! I got the first review ten minutes after I updated! That's awesome and I was smiling like a fiend. My mom thought I was hoarding crack or something. I love you guys! P.S. I'm in Arthur's POV a lot aren't I? Well, Ivan's too clueless to get anything done coz he juggles taking care of Alfie and going to Russia, Alfred's too distraught to do anything, and well Francis...

Rating: M SOMETHING SPECIAL!

My words cannot make it safe

-Line-

**Francis's POV**

The place wasn't a total dump, it was different but not a dump as my father's friends had said. Of course I had my trusty pocket knife with me, Arthur prefers bottles, but I am a refined gentlemen. I prefer to have only the finest of everything, including weapons.

It was hidden in my sleeve just in case, no one robbed Francis Bonnefoy the third! Carefully I trekked to the house number I had scrolled in my hand. From what I knew he was a very distant cousin of Tony's, he supposedly like Mathew, but he didn't bother going to the funeral. Too painful, I guess.

I glanced back at my hand and looked around, finally! I trotted to the broken down house and knocked forcefully.

The door opened and a gun was shoved into my face, my knife was ready and poised to strike in my palm.

"Whoa! Friend! Friend!" I screamed and held up my hands, in mock defeat, knife sliding back into my sleeve.

"Who are you?" The Cuban boy asked, lowering his gun.

"Francis, your name is Carlos, right?" Francis asked. Carlos nodded, suspiciously.

"I know you liked Mathew Jones, it's very obvious by the way." Francis cut to the chance, he wasn't one to beat around the bush anyway.

"So what if I did? Is it any of your business? Who sent you here anyway?" He snarled, Francis kept his hands up, a determined glint in his eyes.

"You rich boys think you know everything don't you?" Carlos hissed and was about to slam the door.

"Wait. Don't you wanna get them back? The people who killed Mathew aren't going to be in trouble anytime soon, except the one who stabbed him for money is already dead. It should have been you who stabbed him, you should have gotten your revenge, right? Well now's your chance. I'm offering you a place in our gang, normally we aren't ones for gangs, but this is different and personal." Francis explained.

Carlos looked down for a moment and invited Francis in, he sat on the couch while Carlos paced.

"What will happen if I join? I won't have to kill anyone will I?" He asked.

"No, we just need to get even. You won't do the killing and I promise you, you won't be an accessory either. The worst you could do is beat the living shit out of one of their guys, that's it."

"Hm, so you won't ask me to kill anyone?" He asked.

"_Oui _I won't ask unless you are willing." Francis agreed.

"Okay, I guess if it's for Mathew. I'll join." Carlos finally caved. Francis jumped up and shook his hand.

"Great, well, I'll should be leaving now. _Au revoir._"

**Alfred's POV**

This morning I woke up to find a hastily scrawled note in Francis's handwriting, I could tell it was his because of how loopy it was. He told me that he wasn't going to be back for a while and might be staying over at Arthur's house. I shrugged and called Ivan to see if he wanted to hang out.

"_Hello?_" He answered cutely, I smiled.

"Ivan, do you wanna hangout or something? I'm still kinda down and Francis is with Arthur. Since he didn't invite me I think there's something up between them." I said casually.

"_You think too little or too much Alfred. No one is here right now. Katyusha wanted to see what a movie was so they left to see some movie called Chernobyl dairies or something. Wanna come over?"_

"Why not...I'll be there in a minute." With a quick goodbye I ended the call and got dressed, I didn't bother scrawling a note since Francis wasn't coming back for the day.

I placed on my converse and sprinted out the house. If I was still living with my parents then I would have been in morning mass, guiltily I liked having this much freedom.

I spotted the sunflower garden after I had ran through the French neighborhood and the British one as well. I knocked on the door and stepped back, smoothing my rumpled clothes down as well. Ivan opened the door and ushered me in, he was wearing a school T-shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ivan asked, I just shrugged.

"I'm not really hungry...Can we watch TV or something?" I asked, not really in the mood for food.

He nodded and we both sat down, except I'm not the most graceful person in the world...

I tripped over someone's shoe and stumbled onto Ivan, luckily and heroicly (that bastard) he caught me. I was on top of him, he was holding me around my waist. Even after we had fallen onto the couch, he didn't let go. My breathe caught and I could do was stare down at with half-lidded eyes, my eyes kept fluttering to his slightly chapped lips. I gulped.

He was studying me with those piercing hyacinth eyes, I wondered what he was thinking until suddenly the purple receded and his gaze was total black.

"Uh...Ivan?" I whimpered and he silenced me with a soft kiss.

"Quiet...You never talk anymore, and now you find it the perfect opportunity to talk now." He growled huskily.

His mouth moved to my throat and I shivered. Subconsciously I angled my head so that he had more room. His warm breathe spread goosebumps along my skin and I felt something hot pool in my stomach. I let out a ragged, choked groan.

"I-Ivan..."

He responded by biting my neck gently. I sucked in a breathe and moaned, God I wanted him to touch me more. It was heavenly and after all the hell I had to go through, this was much needed.

"P-please t-touch me more..." I whispered and slammed my head back. I could feel him smile on my skin and hands danced across the hem of my shirt. He grasped it and yanked it over my head and ducked down to my collar bone.

"N-no fair." I said and tried to glare at him. He let out a rich chuckle and sat up, eyeing me sexily he pulled off his own shirt. I gasped, the scars...Scars everywhere...

He stopped and glared hurtfully at me, he got up and didn't bother to help me. I peered at him, confusion evident in my eyes.

"I had forgotten. If we go through with this you should know...My scars are a turnoff I know..." He began but I wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned my face into his back.

"Maybe we should take this to your room. And for the record, I love your scars. It makes you strong and downright sexy to me." I sighed. I could feel him stiffen but soon relax.

"I agree, come with me." He walked a few steps but looked back.

"Coming?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Carry me?" I asked, pouting. He sighed but nonetheless picked me up and carried me to his room, inwardly I grinned but something was nagging at me. His earlier comment? What did it mean?

I was broken out of my thoughts when I slammed face first into his bed. I growled and turned to face him but his back was to me. Fucker!

"I'm used you know." Was all he said, I frowned. Used in what way?

"My uncle raped me when I was young...I don't have any diseases or anything, but..." He said without emotion, my frown deepened. Now really? I wasn't that shallow.

"Ivan..." I sighed and crossed to him, like before I wrapped my hands around him and hummed.

"Ivan Braginsky, I like you a lot, no matter what happened I will help you like you helped me. I promise you. I wouldn't lie to you." I said clearly and loudly. I let go of him and circled around so that I could see his amethyst eyes. So he could see that I wasn't lying.

He cupped my face and kissed me once again, I wrapped my hands around his neck and indulged in the kiss. I poured all my love and adoration into the contact I had with him.

"Alfred...I agree." With that he grabbed me and swung my body over his shoulder.

"Hey! That's totally not fair!" I protested.

"All is fair in love and war, da?" He laughed and placed me gently on the bed. He made a stay motion and left, though quickly coming back with a bottle of something. He placed it onto the night stand and I was struck with sudden nervousness.

He kissed my lips once again but lowered until his tongue rested on my nipple, my breath hitched as he playfully nipped it.

"S-stop being a tease commie!" I murmured. I felt him smirk and he assaulted the other, hands came up and gently took my glasses (I fondly called them Texas) off of my face and onto the nightstand.

If only my parents could see me now.

I mewled when a certain appendage was kneaded through my jeans by Ivan's knee. I gulped as it sprung to life.

"Ha...I-Ivan hurry up a-and d-do something ha..." I encouraged, I felt a hand pop the button of my jeans and my breath hitched once again.

I felt Ivan grab my hand and he placed it on his chest and looked deeply into my eyes. His pulse was erratic.

"See...I'm nervous too." He grabbed my hand again and kissed it.

I was as good as reassured.

Suddenly I felt him pump me and I almost lost it.

"Ivaaaan! Ah...ah." I gargled in pleasure. My senses were being blown and all I could think of was Ivan.

His scent, his hand, oh God, those lips.

"You are very eager, da?" He laughed as his hand began to go faster.

"I-Ivan let me return the favor!" I moaned and shoved him on his back. Slowly I removed his sweatpants (that were tented) and I slowly removed his black boxers. Smiling I dipped my head down and licked him.

He arched off the bed and moaned lewdly. I needed more of those moans.

I sucked and licked and when he urged me on I bobbed my head faster until his member hit the back of my throat. Even after I controlled my gag reflex and deep throated him as best as I could.

"A-Alfred...Hah...Faster, g-go f-faster!" He cried out, I could feel him about to cum so I went as fast as I could without hurting him. He came in my mouth, wide-eyed and frowning until I swallowed it. A tiny stream sliding down my mouth but I swallowed must of it and smirked coyly at him. His eyes had gone black again with lust.

Grabbing my shoulders he threw me back onto the bed and popped the cap off the bottle. He emptied it onto his hand and fingers.

"Wait, I wanna do it." I said and grabbed the bottle from him and emptied some of it onto my palms. I warmed it a little and spread it on his leaking member. He groaned as I messaged him, slapping my hands away he pushed me back down with his left hand.

"It's going in, okay?" He asked and I nodded. The intrusion felt odd but it wasn't unpleasant. Another finger came in and began to stretch me, like before it felt odd and it was mildly uncomfortable. The third was searing pain.

I screamed out but urged him to hurry, my arousal was deflating, until he hit that spot. I threw my head back and screamed again. White flashed across my eyes but I didn't cum.

"T-there! Ivan r-right there!" I screeched and rode his fingers. I could hear him snarl tear his fingers away. Even in the heat of passion he was still considerate about me.

"It's going in." I nodded and urged him faster. It hurt. I felt like I was being torn apart but I didn't voice it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just move." I gasped through my clenched teeth. He nodded and pulled all the way out, but slammed all the way in.

"IVAN!" I screamed, head thrown back and legs wide open. He gasped and did it again but faster.

"A-Alfred!" He hit it and my senses went haywire.

"I-IVAN MORE!" I screeched. His thrust were more erratic and less gentle. Soon he was practically pounding me into his bed but I didn't care as long as he kept hitting that spot inside me.

"AAAH! IVAN!" I screamed once again and came on our chests. I blushed and looked away. I involuntarily clenched and that sent him off the edge as well.

"DA! DA ALFRED! DA!" He screamed and came inside of me. All was quiet, I gasped and wriggled to make myself comfortable. He pulled out and rolled beside me.

"We just..." I said in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"How did you know I was nervous?" I asked.

"Your heart beat was as bad as mine." He chuckled.

I laughed and rolled on top of him and pecked him on the cheek.

"We should take a shower..." I said

"Later, I'm sleepy." He yawned and rolled over taking me with him.

"I am not a teddy bear!" I flailed uselessly.

"Go to sleep." Begrudgingly I did.

A/N: SMUT! F yeah! Originally I wasn't going to post the smut because of the rumors about deleting M-rated stories, so I was like "I'm gonna be a hardass and post this anyway!" It's probably not true but whatevs.


End file.
